Mature Love
by YKEX
Summary: Ash esta creciendo, su madre lo sabe, chicas van tras este. Delia no quiere perder tan pronto a su retoño, quizás no desea perderlo nunca. ¿Que hará la madre para mantener a su amado hijo con ella? Capaz cosas que no pensó. Pero tendrá competencia por mantenerlo a su lado, unas que nunca espero (Atencion: Incesto).
1. Prologo

**Mature Love.**

 **Prologo.**

La hermosa región de Kanto, hogar de múltiples especies de pokemon, hermosos panoramas naturales, ciudades majestuosas, aunque simples. Reconocida entre las demás localidades como la región con entrenadores más fuertes. Actualmente Kanto contaba con los gimnasios más duros de vencer. Hasta el punto que más de dos veces te ibas a enfrentar contra los líderes de gimnasios de aquella región. Pero nos centraremos en ellos después, viajamos a la localidad más pacífica y emblemática de Kanto. Pueblo paleta.

La preciosa localidad cuyo paisaje no pareció obtener algún cambio, excepto las ahora nuevas construcciones siendo un pequeño centro pokemon, una tienda y unas tantas nuevas casas, igualmente no perdía su característico ambiente rural. Un pueblo que gozaba de buen paisaje natural siendo rodeado de un hermoso bosque. Con un pequeño camino que daba hacia el mar. Ahora mismo nos movemos a una de las tantas casas con aspecto sencillo pero que combinaba con el ambiente del pueblo, aquella de tejado rojo y color blanco cubriendo cada zona de parte externa de la casa. Rodeado de una pequeña cerca que protegía el pequeño jardín delantero y trasero.

Llegamos a internarnos dentro de esta notando el decorado sencillo pero que aun así era bello de la casa. Un interior y espacio apto para que una familia no numerosa se hospedase cómodamente. En aquella sala se hallaba sentada sobre el sofá una mujer no superando sus 36 años de edad. La cual aun mantenía un porte juvenil y que su cuerpo casi ni mostraba signos de que llegaba a una edad avanzada. Su pelo se mantenía lacio largo de ese tono castaño natural que poseía, su piel se mantenía suave y delicada del tono blanco que se le conocía, ligeramente un poco mas bronceado. Ojos de un tono chocolate, que dejarían algunos hombres incapaces de alejar la mirada de ellos. Su cuerpo poseía esa delgada figura la cual fue manteniendo con los años gracias a sanas comidas y ejercicios, con pechos de copa entre C y D. unas caderas cuyo movimiento hipnotizaría a muchos y aquel trasero que si bien no era de un tamaño grande, era uno que mas de algunos desearían probar.

La señora Delia Ketchum. Madre de uno de los entrenadores más reconocidos en el mundo, Ash Ketchum, observaba con felicidad aquella vez donde su hijo se corono campeón de Kalos, la región donde sin duda obtuvo su más anhelado sueño, eso hace más de dos años. Su madre grabo aquel hermoso momento para revivirlo más de una vez y capaz mostrarlo a futuras generaciones de la familia. La mujer observaba con admiración como su retoño recibía aquel gran trofeo de manos de la misma campeona que venció en un arduo combate. Donde al final aquella extraña fusión con su compañero de agua fue llevada al máximo y demostró un poder mayor a de una Mega, casi legendario.

Delia suspiro levemente observando también cada foto donde se mostraban las compañeras, amigas y personajes femeninos que su hijo conoció a lo largo de su aventura. Si bien ella le jugaba bromas de que era tiempo de conseguir pareja y darle nietos, la madre en el fondo temía eso. Después de todo Ash era su único hijo y tenía un leve temor de perderlo, o mejor dicho, más que un leve temor. No dudaba que su hijo era un rompe corazones, despistado, pero lo era, y ella siempre estuvo atenta a cada chica que él conocía para saber cuál era la "indicada" de tratar con su campeón. Con Misty vio un potencial, pero al saber que su hijo era a veces golpeado por ella le causaba molestia. Afortunadamente su hijo no se fijo en ella.

Con aquella chica de Hoenn, May, llego a pensar que sería buena, ambos compartían una especie de actitud similar. Pero la chica de ciudad Petalia no demostraba tanto interés en el Ketchum, así que al final no se dio nada. Y esta se consiguió un noviazgo con un tal Dew, droe o un chico medio raro de pelo verde. La otra opción fue Dawn, aquella quien miraba a su hijo como un maestro. Delia no era de interesarse en la edad siempre y cuando exista un amor profundo, aunque bueno, ella entendía que deben existir sus límites también. De todas formas la chica pareció tener un poco de interés en Ash, pero este nunca se fijo, típico. Al final la de pelo azul comenzó una relación con su amigo de la infancia, quien siempre le decía Deedee por una misteriosa razón.

Iris, realmente nunca vio nada en ella que le gustase, descartada. La ultima y con mayores posibilidades fue Serena, la chica de Kalos que demostró interés en su hijo, cuando la conoció observo eso que solo una madre nota. Realmente pensó que ella seria la indicada. Pero por extrañas circunstancias declino tener algo con su hijo y empezó una relación con un tal Kalm. Un chico que ella decía conocer de antes. No supo las razones, solo que ambos ya eran pareja. Las demás chicas tampoco parecieron buenas opciones, y algunas ya hicieron parejas con otros. Al parecer su hijo estaba algo destinado a la soledad.

— Aunque no me molesta…— con aquellas palabras guardo aquel libro en un estante, sinceramente deseaba tener más tiempo a su pequeño, por así decirlo. Aunque desde que se volvió campeón, muchas chicas ya han querido algo con él — El tiempo pasa sin darme cuenta y Mi Ashi crece tan rápido — expreso con leve tono decaído — Algún día vendrá con alguna chica y me dirá que se ira de casa — repentinamente se formo una nube sobre su cabeza observándose una escena rara.

 **Imaginación de Delia.**

Se podía observar a un chico de tez morena y zetas en las mejillas abrazando de la cintura una chica de cara desconocida, la cual acariciaba gentilmente su hinchada panza. Mientras Delia estaba con cara de asombro.

— Mamá ya no te necesito, me iré lejos con mi esposa y nunca volveré — expresaba con voz emocionada el muchacho. Dejando más sorprendida a la mujer.

— Así es "suegra" ya no debe preocuparse, yo cuidare de él, usted puede desaparecer — hablo la chica de panza grande con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos empezaron a distanciarse de la mujer quien estiraba su mano con lagrimas bajando por sus ojos al ver como su hijo se alejaba de ella mientras la pareja reía con maldad. Dejando a la pobre dama en una lugar oscuro.

 **Fin de la imaginación.**

— ¡No Ash no te vayas! — aquel grito resonó por toda la casa, la mujer tapo rápidamente su boca con un notorio sonrojo de pena en su rostro. Observo alrededor buscando testigos encontrando a su compañero pokemon mimo el cual se quedo estático y asustado en el sitio — Y-yo…— la mujer no encontraba palabras para excusarse de aquella reacción, simplemente vio como se alejaba con lentitud. Cosa que saco una gota en la dama — Oh…estoy tan consciente de que deberá encontrar pareja algún día, pero no quiero que se aleje de mi…— nuevamente empezó una conversación para sí misma.

Al final decidió dejar aquellos pensamientos, no era normal que una madre pensara así de su hijo, ella debía apoyarlo en lo que este hiciera, siempre y cuando fuese correcto, en cada momento. Si este llegaba con una mujer y se iba le desearía lo mejor. Aunque nuevamente suspiro con pesar, después de todo no recordaba momentos nuevos que viviera con su hijo desde que inicio su aventura. Siempre que regresaba de una no tardaba mucho en irse a otra, y aunque ella quería que Ash pasara más tiempo a su lado, siempre terminaba por desearle lo mejor y dejar que se fuera.

— Espero que al menos cuando regrese pasemos más tiempo de caridad juntos — con una leve sonrisa deseando tener esos momentos con su hijo.

Repentinamente el timbre de su domicilio sonó por la casa, ella fue para averiguar de quien se trataba. Al abrir aquella puerta quedo ligeramente asombrada de ver a un apuesto joven parado en la entrada de su casa, de pelo negro levemente hacia abajo, con piel algo bronceada, alto superándola incluso en altura por centímetros. De complexión atlética vistiendo una chamarra roja con blanco, pantalones azules, zapatos deportivos negros, guantes de mismo tono. Lo más llamativo eran sus ojos miel brillantes. Una sonrisa donde sus dientes se mostraban denotando gran felicidad. La mujer duro segundos intentando reconocer al joven no mayor a los 19 parado frente a su puerta.

— ¡Eh vuelto! — grito con emoción el muchacho sorprendiendo a Delia quien levemente reconoció aquella voz grave.

— ¿Ash? — pregunto con duda puesto que su hijo lo recordaba más bajo, y no tan…apuesto.

— ¡Hola, mamá! — expreso aun con alegría mientras observaba a su madre. La mujer iba a responder hasta que noto una criatura grande al lado de su hijo de tono negro y naranja.

— ¡Rai! — saludo aquel pokemon quien se notaba era un Raichu bien entrenado. Delia quedo nuevamente en blanco, después de tono si ese joven era su Ash, ese roedor grande debía ser, o mejor, debió ser alguna vez Pikachu.

En ese momento la mujer solo pudo hacer una cosa, desmayarse ante la mirada asustada de su hijo y el roedor quienes soltando un grito de indignidad al ver la reacción de la mujer. Ambos diciendo la misma frase aunque en distinto dialecto.

— ¡Mamá/Rai! — se escucho el grito de ambos al ver el colapso de Delia.

 **Conferencia de la Liga pokemon, Kalos.**

En la cual sería la edificación creada para representar la liga pokemon de Kalos, se llevaba a cabo una reunión sobre los siguientes trámites y preparamientos para el próximo desafío. Faltaría no más de medio año para dar inicio de operaciones a la liga donde los gimnasios nuevamente abrirían sus puertas para las futuras estrellas, posiblemente. Aquí se hallaban cada uno de los líderes y altos mandos de dicha región, siendo ausente el campeón.

Viola, la fotografa líder del tipo bicho. Grant, el escalador líder del tipo roca. Korrina, la entusiasta peleadora líder del tipo lucha. Ramos, el paciente líder del tipo planta. Clemont, el gran inventor líder del tipo eléctrico. Valerie, la gran diseñadora líder del tipo hada. Olympia, encantadora médium del tipo psíquico y Wulfric, el serio hombre líder del tipo hielo. Los 8 poderosos lideres de Kalos.

Wikstrom, el duro hombre, alto mando con fuertes pokemon tipo acero. Siebold, el elegante alto mando con sus potentes pokemon tipo agua. Dracena, la sonriente domadora de bestias místicas tipo dragón. Y la hermosa y ardiente Malva con sus peligrosos pokemon tipo fuego. El alto mando de Kalos. En esta ocasión se encontraba Diantha, que si bien no era la campeona, tenía un fuerte estatus en las decisiones a tomar en estos tiempos.

— El apuesto campeón no asistió a la reunión ¿eh? — hablo Malva notando el puesto vacio de quien debería estar ocupado por el vencedor actual de la liga.

— Ash obtuvo sus vacaciones por adelantado — aclaro su amigo Clemont ajustando sus anteojos los cuales ganaron un extraño brillo.

— Qué suerte tiene el mocoso — expreso con molestia Wikstrom.

— No te pongas así, Ash estuvo atento y trabajando duro este tiempo, además sabes mejor que nadie que los campeones tienen beneficios, uno de ellos es permanecer en sus actividades normales, y solo serán convocados por algún accidente o asunto importante — aclaro la ex campeona Diantha.

— ¿Y esto no lo es? — pregunto Siebold observando a la mujer.

— Vaya, vaya, que ambiente tan frívolo — Dracena tomo el derecho de palabra — El decidir los movimientos de la liga no es tan importante como para que el campeón asista, después de todo afecta más a nosotros, los lideres y alto mando — explico la mujer aquel detalle que se debía conocer de parte de todos — Aunque no hubiera sido malo verlo al menos — expreso con vos risueña dejando a todos con una gota, aunque sacando risa en Ramos.

— En todo caso ¿Qué cambios habrá en esta ocasión? — pregunto Korrina con ansias de prepararse para los próximos retadores.

— Seguiremos el movimiento actual, se le permite el uso de un pokemon con mega evolución por encuentro, además de que los lideres tendrá beneficio de cambio, esa regla de no poder cambiar pokemon es tonta — explico con voz serena Diantha observando los cambios a realizarse.

— Tal vez fue por esa regla que Ash nos venció — saco a relucir Viola su hipótesis.

— O tal vez fue el fuerte vínculo que tenia con sus pokemon y las ansias de ganar — defendió Olympia al joven Ketchum. Ganando un bufido por parte de Viola.

— En todo caso tendremos mejores resultados, nos hemos quedado atrás y somos considerados la tercera región con líderes y alto mando difícil — explico Grant quien ahora yacía escalando los muros de aquella habitación. Todos ignoraron lo que hacia, haciendo solo caso a sus palabras.

— En eso tiene razón, ser superados por Kanto y Johto es mal sabor de boca — bufo con un suspiro Malva recordando aquella encuesta de las actuales regiones con más fuertes líderes.

— Y eso que contamos con pokemon capaces de Mega evolucionar — siguió Korrina con leve molestia de saber que el gimnasio de tipo lucha de Johto la supera.

— Y su alto mando es de temer — hablo Clemont nuevamente ya habiendo averiguado datos sobre los lideres y alto mando de aquel lugar.

— Tonterías — reprocho con molestia Wikstrom.

—Ash ya los venció — Olympia capto la atención de todos causando confusión, asombro y extrañeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Ramos dudoso de lo que decía la mujer.

— Que el joven Ash ya los venció, y no me refiero que ocurre en el futuro, ya él los venció recientemente — explico la mujer con poderes psíquicos causando mayor asombro en todos.

— Bueno, debo admitir que Ash posee un equipo poderoso, pero…eso me sorprende — respondió Clemont, aunque con una sonrisa, nuevamente su amigo le sorprendió.

— ¿Y el alto mando? — pregunto con curiosidad Siebold.

— También — respondió con simpleza la mujer. Dejando mudo a todos — El me lo conto cuando me fue a pedir consejos, no hace menos de un año ¿No, Dracena? — Olympia observo a la alto mando quien mantenía su sonrisa, la mujer llamo la atención de todos.

— Vaya, vaya ¿Fue contigo también? Bueno el me visito para que le ayudara con unos pokemon tipo dragón que había adquirido, y efectivamente me conto eso, pero me prometió mantenerlo en secreto — la dama rio gentilmente dejando mudo a todos.

— Bueno, si es todo paso a retirarme, quiero empezar mis vacaciones y debo ir a cierto sitio — Olympia se puso de pie, Dracena hizo lo mismo colocándose a la par de esta.

— Igualmente yo, así que nos veremos después — aun con la sonrisa se despidió de sus compañeros de liga retirándose junto a la dama. Ambas caminaban por el pasillo en un pequeño silencio — ¿Y a donde piensas ir, Olympia? — pregunto repentinamente la doma dragones.

— Un lugar pacifico y hermoso, según me contaron, visitare a una persona — explico esta sin observarla — ¿Y tú? — ahora fue el turno de ella, causando una risa gentil en Dracena.

— Un sitio bello y tranquilo, me dijeron que el aire puro del lugar es de sentir, además visitare a un amigo — respondió igualmente. Ambas se mantuvieron un momento más en silencio entrando en un ascensor que las llevaría la planta baja.

Ambas se mantenían a la par de la otra en aquel pequeño sitio que se movía hacia abajo, cada una con una leve sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Pero las dos tenían un pensamiento similar.

 _— "Va donde él" —_ aquel extraño pensamiento igual de ambas causo que las dos se miraran de reojo, incluso Dracena abrió levemente sus ojos para observar a Olympia. Sin perder su sonrisa las dos se miraban, para luego volver a su pose normal. Dracena con sus ojos cerrados y Olympia mirando al frente.

El ascensor se detuvo y ambas salieron de este, fueron a la salida y luego de una despedida amigable se retiraron por distintos caminos. Cada una con la idea de vacacionar. Y ya tenían el sitio de descanso.

 **Kanto, pueblo paleta.**

Delia apenas y se recuperaba de aquella impresión de haber visto a un joven apuesto que según le dijo era su Ash. La mujer se acomodo en aquel sofá donde reposaba. Seguramente había sido un sueño. A su mente llego la imagen de aquel chico sonriente y un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Como una colegiala sujeto su rostro moviéndolo de lado a lado con una boba sonrisa.

— Aunque no me molestaría que Ash se viera así ¿Eh? — al haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo sé sonrojo mas por haber pensado eso — Que cosas dices Delia, el calor te debe estar afectando — se dijo a sí misma con una risa nerviosa.

— Oh, ya despertaste, que bien — Delia se tenso levemente y giro su rostro para observar al joven de su "sueño" el cual para bien o para mal yacía con solo sus pantalones dejando su abdomen al descubierto notándose la musculatura no excesiva y perfecta del chico — La cena casi esta lista, aunque me preocupaste cuando te caíste así, mamá — nuevamente le dijo mamá. Además fijándose mejor tenía unas marcas en las mejillas con forma de zeta, entonces si era su hijo.

— Ash — dejando de lado lo apuesto que se había vuelto, Delia se levanto y fue a darle un abrazo a su retoño. Aquel gesto fue correspondido por el azabache quien extrañaba ese calor de ella — Lo siento hijo, es que, me sorprendió verte tan cambiado que no pensé que…bueno…— la mujer no hallaba excusa por lo de antes, así que prefirió volver a darle un abrazo sintiendo los fuertes y protectores brazos de Ash y su pecho rígido pero cómodo.

— Me alegra mucho verte nuevamente, lamento no haberme comunicado antes, quería sorprenderte — Ash había respondido la posible duda de llegar de repente a su hogar. Se rio levemente aunque recibió un tirón de oreja de Delia la cual con un bufido infantil lo miraba.

— La próxima vez avisa — dijo esta con tono molesto, Ash se rindió y después de repetir muchas veces que lo haría fue liberado. Delia de pronto capto el dulce aroma que provenía de la cocina el cual le hizo agua la boca — Vaya hijo huele delicioso —expreso con asombro.

— Aprendí de cocina gracias a Brock y Clemont, vamos, ya casi esta — explico el joven volviendo a la cocina.

La mujer asintió y miro a su hijo irse a la cocina. Realmente jamás espero ver tal cambio en su pequeño, seguramente más de una tuvo esa reacción al verlo. Se había vuelto muy apuesto, alto y fuerte. Nuevamente la imagen sonriente surco su mente y un pequeño sonrojo se noto en su mejilla. Delia movió la cabeza buscando borrar aquello. Arceus la había escuchado y ahora ambos pasarían tiempo juntos, solo ella y el. Solos, en casa, ella y el…

— Oh, creo que en serio me está afectando el calor — pensó la mujer con un sonrojo nuevamente al imaginar otra cosa.

— ¡Mamá, ya está listo! — llamo el azabache trayendo a su madre al mundo real.

— ¡Y-ya voy hijo! — al darse cuenta que titubeo se quedo segundos inmóvil. Para luego sonreír eh ir a comer aquello que su hijo había preparado. Finalmente la familia estaba reunida. Y ella esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad y estaría el mayor tiempo posible con su retoño, con su bebe, con su Ashi. Solos ella y el. O eso pensaba.

 **Continuara.**


	2. Tiempo Juntos

**Capitulo 1**

 **Tiempo juntos.**

Eran recientes horas de la noche, siendo posiblemente casi las 9 pm. Nos centramos en el comedor de aquella casa residenciada por la familia Ketchum. Lugar donde actualmente viven madre eh hijo. Ambos entablando una amena conversación sobre las vivencias de su hijo en este largo periodo en el cual se fue de entrenamiento. Era sabido que Ash no era del tipo de persona que se quedase tranquilo en un sitio por un largo tiempo, por esa razón luego de haberse coronado campeón y saber sus ocupaciones de ahora en adelante, alegrándose más que todo sobre que su estatus no perjudicaba su vida normal mucho, opto por tomar la decisión de salir de viaje un tiempo más, un largo tiempo mejor dicho. La excusa del Ketchum fue que deseaba explotar al máximo la fuerza de sus pokemon más fuertes, posiblemente logrando aquello que Greninja había conseguido. Además de querer tener un mejor control del aura. Y sin olvidar su entrenamiento físico y mental.

Ash le relataba a su madre parte del entrenamiento que se exigió en este corto y a la vez extenso tiempo. Donde le conto sus vivencias con varios líderes de gimnasio de algunas de las regiones pidiendo consejos de batalla eh incluso buscando asesoramiento por parte de algunos altos mandos. No dudo que con quien tuvo mayores complicaciones fue aquel hombre del ejército, LT Surge. El experto en pokemon eléctricos tenía un rígido y extenuante entrenamiento que no solo mejoraba la resistencia y fortaleza de los pokemon, también del mismo entrenador. Explico la razón de que Pikachu llegara a su etapa final. Si bien era cierto que era bastante fuerte, incluso podría considerarse el pikachu mas fuerte de todos, el evolucionar no era para causarle un mal, si no para explotar al máximo la fuerza del pokemon. Luego de meditarlo un poco, el roedor decidió dar el siguiente paso y optar por la evolución.

Al principio le pareció muy extraño al Ketchum aquella conocida pero a la vez rara forma de su fiel compañero. La velocidad del tipo eléctrico había disminuido en cantidad. Pero su fortaleza y poder, eran otro tema. El simple hecho de acabar con sus oponentes de forma inigualable y aguantar ataques incluso eficaces sin mucha dificultad hizo ver al entrenador y al roedor el poder que este mantenía dormido. El entrenamiento se centro en mejorar la velocidad de Raichu para llegar a un nivel mucho más alto. Surge no dudo en expresar con asombro y a la vez orgullo que el Raichu de Ash era el más rápido de todos. Además de aquella monstruosa y gran resistencia como su ataque. Por un tiempo el Ketchum se encargo de ser el líder temporal del gimnasio retando a cada entrenador que llegara, en solo 2 meses aquel gimnasio se volvió imposible de pasar por su poderoso líder y Raichu.

Al finalizar le agradeció enormemente aquel entrenamiento y tomo rumbo a otros lugares donde mejorar considerablemente el poder de sus compañeros. Otro a quien fue en búsqueda de consejos fue a Blaine. El señor amo del fuego. Ash quería explotar a fondo el potencial de Charizard e Infernape. Y que mejor manera que buscando a un maestro del tipo fuego. En el poco tiempo que tuvo no dudo que el asesoramiento de Blaine dio gratos resultados. Incluso ocupando igualmente por un mes el mando del gimnasio, donde sus dos pokemon no daban oportunidad a cualquiera que quisiera la medalla. Ni aquellos entrenadores con pokemon tipo agua entendían como llegaban a perder de forma tan increíble.

Por último y no menos importante, visito a la chica psíquica, Sabrina. Más que nada porque deseaba saber cómo seguía Hunter. Tomándole por sorpresa verle ahora ser un Gengar. El tipo fantasma parecía contento en pertenecer al lado de Sabrina. La dama psíquica principalmente le pidió primero al azabache tener pokemon de ese tipo al menos para hacer frente a pokemon ya sea veneno o lucha. En aquel tiempo logro atrapar un Ralts y un Espurr, siendo ambas del sexo femenino. Llevándolas a sus etapas finales. El entrenamiento con ambas no fue tanto, pero si llegaron a niveles aptos para enfrentar poderosos enemigos. Aunque no llegaban a ser parte del equipo más fuerte, constituían el segundo equipo más fuerte del Ketchum.

Luego de ello fue en búsqueda de aquel descendiente de Sir Aaron, para poder aprender más sobre el aura y su manejo. Estuvo casi medio año centrado en aquello para llegar a un dominio apto. Incluso superando a su maestro. Este le aconsejo tener a un Lucario de pokemon. Ash entonces fue a Sinnoh en búsqueda de aquel Riolu para saber si deseaba estar en su equipo. Al llegar fue recibido de buena manera y el hombre que cuidaba de este, ya en su edad más avanzada. Le permitió a Riolu viajar con Ash. No fue sorpresivo ver que durante el entrenamiento este llegara a su fase de Lucario volviéndose más fuerte llegando a pertenecer al segundo equipo.

El equipo más poderoso del Ketchum estaba formado por su compañero del alma, Raichu. Su poderoso amigo alado de fuego, Charizard. Aquel débil y asustadizo Chimchar que ahora era un poderoso Infernape capaz de dominar con creces su estado Llamarada. El pokemon con el cual llego a unirse en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, Greninja. La baba débil que temía de un roedor, Goodra, siendo esta con la mayor resistencia en el equipo. Y el siniestro con lentes, Krookodrile. Cada uno de ellos recibió un arduo y fuerte entrenamiento formando así el primer grupo más potente, resistente, rápido y letal del azabache.

El segundo ya estaba formado por las damas psíquicas, Gardevoir y Meowstic. El tipo lucha y acero, Lucario. El dragón antes llorón, Noiverd junto a quien miraba como un maestro, Hawlucha. Y no menos importante a su compañero Sceptile. Aunque este tenía el nivel suficiente para llegar a formar parte del primer equipo. Incluso siendo el más fuerte del segundo equipo.

El tiempo iba pasando mientras Ash le contaba su madre casi todo lo que hizo, omitiendo algunos detalles que luego le diría. Ya ambos habían finalizado la deliciosa cena que el Ketchum había preparado, siendo Delia quien se encargaría de limpiar los trastes. La mujer mantenía una pequeña sonrisa feliz de saber que su hijo se esforzó este tiempo y se volvió aun más fuerte seguramente. Estaba muy orgullosa de él.

— Mamá, iremos mañana donde el profesor, para que veas una cosa — el Ketchum le aviso de aquello a su madre mientras pasaba por la cocina. La madre giro a ver a su hijo y quedo levemente paralizada. Un sonrojo se mostró en su rostro observando a su hijo con una toalla cubriendo solamente la cintura.

— ¡A-a-a-ash! ¡¿Por qué andas así?! — grito la mujer con pena y vergüenza girando a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojadas mejillas.

— ¿Eh? Iba a ducharme pero pase primero a decirte esto — con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascando su parte posterior de la cabeza observo a su madre la cual le incitaba a irse a duchar — Bueno, bueno ya voy, tampoco huelo tan mal — expreso con una gota.

— Rai…— el ahora grande roedor expreso aquello mirando otro lado ganándose una mirada incrédula de su entrenador y amigo.

— ¡No huelo mal! Si es cierto que no me duche desde ayer y estuve entrenado con ustedes pero…— con una búsqueda de que su compañero no siga insinuando nada se acerco a su madre haciendo que lo mire — ¡Mamá, huéleme y dime si tengo mal olor! — al decir aquellas palabras ya se encontraba sujetando los hombros de su madre el cual al escuchar tal insinuación solo hizo una cosa. Se sonrojo y cayo desmayada — ¿Eh? ¡¿Mamá?! — grito con sorpresa el Ketchum y su amigo Raichu igualmente.

Luego de aquello Ash la llevo a su cuarto pensado que se encontraba cansada y por eso ocurrió aquella acción, dos veces. La dejo en su recamara para irse a duchar y luego a la cama, después de todo mañana le enseñaría al profesor, también a su amigo y ayudante de este, y su madre, aquella sorpresa.

La noche seguía vigente en los actuales momentos, altas horas de la madrugada donde normalmente en sitios donde la luna yacía, la gente descansaba de un arduo día. En la residencia Ketchum se apreciaba a la única dama del lugar aun despierta. Aun no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, debido a sus dos desmayos quienes la mantuvieron fuera de juego por varias horas. Igualmente era la sensación de felicidad que inundaba su alma y corazón al tener nuevamente a su pequeño consigo.

— _"Ash, te has vuelto muy fuerte y apuesto…no habrá duda que tendrás muchas chicas queriéndote…aunque… ¿Por qué me da miedo que eso sea verdad?"_ — aquel pensamiento mantenían a la dama en el insomnio, prefirió dejar aquellos pensamientos e intentar dormir. Al final había logrado su cometido.

Un nuevo día había llegado, actualmente Ash estaba intentando despertar a su madre quien se durmió un poco tarde. El joven Ketchum suspiro ante la terquedad de esta y simplemente procedió a dejarla dormir más. Iría el donde el profesor y ya en otro momento le mostraría lo que deseaba. Le dio un beso en la mejilla se retiro. La mujer al sentir el suave tacto de esos labios con su piel sonrió un poco y siguió descansado.

* * *

Ash caminaba por el pueblo a la casa el profesor, este tenía puesta la vestimenta que poseía en Kalos. Saludaba cordialmente a los habitantes del pueblo, quienes a veces pedían autógrafos jóvenes que le admiraban, chicas le entregaban regalos y una que otra repentina confesión de amor. Realmente ser famoso era complicado. Finalmente luego del corto y largo recorrido por causa de sus fanáticos logro llegar al laboratorio. Toco levemente aquella puerta de metal esperando que alguien le permitiera la entrada. Una voz se escucho del otro lado expresando el aguarde de a quien tocara.

— ¿Sí? — la puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven de pelo negro que el azabache conocía perfectamente. Este mostraba signos de mayor edad juvenil. No parecía superar los 20 o 21 años. El joven de pelo negro se quedo observando al muchacho de igual altura frente a la puerta sin reconocerlo — Disculpe ¿Quién es usted? —pregunto el sujeto con bata de laboratorio.

— Vaya, parece que si cambien mucho este tiempo ¿No, amigo? — respondió el chico observando a su compañero eléctrico quien asintió y dio su característico sonido— Ah pasado tiempo, Tracey, soy yo, Ash — expreso con una sonrisa grande dejando sorprendido a quien en el pasado fue un compañero de viaje.

— ¡¿Ash?! — el asistente del profesor de Kanto no callo su asombro lanzando aquel sonoro grito. Dentro del domicilio se oyeron varias cosas caer repentinamente, luego llego un hombre vestido con una bata igual de científico y asombrado observando al joven en la puerta.

— ¡Madre mía! ¡¿Muchacho, eres tú?! — pregunto el hombre de una edad avanzada siendo el profesor Oak. Ash sonrió felizmente y saludo con su mano — ¡Muchacho sí que ah pasado tiempo, adelante, pasa! — expreso con alegría el profesor de ver al Ketchum y quien consideraba el mejor entrenador del mundo.

Ash ingreso a la casa siendo guiado por el profesor y Tracey hacia la parte posterior donde yacían todo los Pokémon que el poseía en aquel rancho. Si bien el número no era tan alto. Igualmente la fortaleza de cada uno era notoria. Al llegar observaron a un Ivysaur controlando un pequeño conflicto entre un tipo eléctrico y agua. Ash se mostro sorprendido ante el cambio de su primer tipo planta. Luego de controlar los ánimos entre ambos Pokémon, el tipo planta se acerco y miro a las tres personas. Se acerco con cuidado sin reconocer al extraño que yacía al lado de los científicos. Por un momento le observo con duda, pero sintió una unió entre él y esa persona. Fue un leve instante, pero fue suficiente para entender de quien se trataba. Con una felicidad notoria en su rostro fue contra Ash quien le recibió con un abrazo.

— ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo compañero! Así que evolucionaste — hablo Ketchum recibiendo un asentimiento por su pokémon de planta — Si que te has vuelto fuerte, aunque nosotros igual — expreso señalando a Raichu quien saludo con alegría. Ivysaur quedo mudo al entender que ese Pokémon era Pikachu en su última etapa. Pero se alegro y con una de sus lianas hizo un apretón de saludo con su amigo — Bueno Ivysaur ¿Puedes llamar a los demás? — pidió amablemente el azabache.

El tipo planta asintió con gusto y se alejo levemente. Empezó a reunir una pequeña cantidad de energía en su espalda donde yacía el capullo. Para que después una especie de bala brillante surgiera al cielo y estallara en brillos que s esparcieron y podían ser notados desde lejos. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando se escucho como una especie de manada se aproximaba. Tracey y Oak hicieron caso a su racionalidad y se alejaron del azabache. Este ni se inmuto y a los lejos una especie de estampida con distintos Pokémon se aproximaban. Ash luego cambio su alegría por un nerviosismo al ver lo que ocurriría. Su cuerpo se vio impactado por aquella manada de Pokémon quienes alegremente le recibían.

— ¡Me alegra mucho verlos a todos! — expreso con emoción el azabache observando a todos su Pokémon del rancho. Los mas cariñosos eran Muk quien se posiciono sobre el Ash quien ya ni le molestaba el mal olor de su compañero veneno. Bayleef sintió celos y molestia y como pudo libero al Ketchum con su látigo cepa y lo pego a su cuerpo con cariño — Yo igual estoy feliz de verte Bayleef — respondió Ash acariciando la cabeza de su otra tipo planta. Los demás saludaron al azabache a su modo. Siendo Gible como siempre mordiendo al azabache.

— Bueno muchacho, es una sorpresa ver al campeón de Kalos aquí ¿Qué te trajo de regreso? — pregunto el profesor acercándose donde estaba Ash con sus Pokémon.

— Pues, luego de finalizar mi entrenamiento, me propuse a pasar unas vacaciones en mi hogar, lo hable con los demás de la liga y me dieron el buen visto —respondió el azabache.

— Ya veo, en todo caso, me alegra mucho verte y puedo fijarme en que te has vuelto poderoso — expreso Oak sintiendo una esencia de poder recorrer al azabache.

— Si, mis compañeros y yo nos entrenamos de forma ardua para llegar a un nivel increíble, actualmente ni el alto mando de Kanto y Johto pueden conmigo — finalizo con una sonrisa causando asombro en Tracey y Oak.

— Quien lo diría, te volviste un entrenador excepcional, sinceramente puse mis expectativas a ti cuando te fuiste con Pikachu, pero nunca espere verte a tal grado, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Ash — hablo con sinceridad el hombre de edad mayor.

— Oye Ash ¿Podemos ver a tu equipo? — pregunto el dibujante y asistente con ganas de hacer un retrato con el equipo más poderoso del campeón.

— Claro, primero les enseñare el segundo más fuerte — dijo para tomar sus pokeball siendo todas de un extraño tono negro rojizo con una Z atravesando por el medio el botón de la ball.

— ¿Qué clase de Pokeball es esa, muchacho? — pregunto curioso el profesor al ver tal peculiar forma de aquella esfera.

— ¿Estás? Fueron un regalo de un buen amigo, usted lo conoce profesor, se trata de Gary — el profesor de Kanto quedo estupefacto al saber que tales artefactos fueron diseñados por su nieto. Sonrió con orgullo, luego le llamaría — ¡Muy bien, sal! — primero arrojo una la cual soltó un destello azulado la cual fue adquiriendo una forma mostrando a su compañero Sceptile.

— ¡Sceptile! — expreso el Pokémon de planta. Con un simple vistazo Oak dedujo que ese pokémon era increíblemente fuerte.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué magnifico esta Sceptile, se nota que está en increíble forma! — Tracey empezó a dibujar al Pokémon quien permanecía quieto. Si bien el artista ya lo conocía, verlo de una forma, por así decirlo, distinta, le emociono.

— ¡Ahora, ustedes dos! — luego arrojo otras dos más las cuales arrojaron el mismo destello. De esta surgieron dos tipos voladores, siendo Hawlucha y Noivern.

— ¡Lucha/Noir! — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Tracey empezó igualmente a dibujar. Oak igualmente dedujo que la fortaleza de esos dos era de temer.

— ¡Vamos compañeras! — arrojo ahora dos ball mas quienes esta vez lanzaron una rayo de tono rosado oscuro de las cuales surgieron una gardevoir y una Meowstic.

— ¡Gar/Meow! — dijeron ambas acercándose al azabache y tomando una actitud pegajosa contra este quien sonreía con nerviosos. Para celos de Bayleef y snivy. Oak y Tracey tuvieron una gota ante aquella escena. Luego de lograr liberarse un momento de las cuatro pokémon. Procedió a liberar al último.

— ¡Te toca, amigo! — finalizo Ash arrojando otra la cual soltó el brillo azulado, por el cual salió la forma de un potente Lucario. Este simplemente no dijo nada y solo asintió.

— ¡Vaya Ash, que Pokémon más potentes tienes, se nota de lejos que están perfectamente entrenados! — expreso Oak con asombro de tal majestuoso equipo, pero recordó lo que dijo Ash al principio, ese era su segundo equipo más fuerte. Tracey pidió a los Pokémon liberados reunirse un momento para dibujarlos.

— Si, juntos empleamos un arduo entrenamiento, como mencione antes, pero eso no es lo mejor, tengo la mega piedra de varios de ellos — Soltó Ash dejando mudo al profesor quien no se espero tal noticia.

— ¡¿La mega piedra!? ¡¿Eso significa que ellos pueden…?! — Ash no dejo tiempo al profesor de pensar cuando revelo su Key Stone la cual estaba oculta en un collar en su cuello.

— ¡Mega shinka! — grito para que Lucario, Gardevoir, Sceptile e incluso Noivern brillaran con fuerza, varios lazos de colores se unieron con aquellos que la Key Stone desprendía y poco a poco cada uno empezó a tomar una forma distinta. Hasta que el brillo se finalizo y una potente onda de choque fue expulsada causando que muchos de los Pokémon de Ash salieran volando. Los más grandes tomaron a los más pequeños.

— ¡Gar/Noir/Cario/Sceptile! — gritaron los cuatro dejando sentir su gran poder al entrar en su estado mega. El mas sorpresivo fue Noivern puesto que el profesor no conocía que ese Pokémon fuera capaz de ello.

— ¿Y qué le parece profesor? — pregunto Ash acariciando la cabeza de Gardevoir quien acepto el gesto.

— ¡Es impresionante! — el que respondió fue Tracey quien empezó a dibujar como loco sin querer perder tal momento. Había estado investigando junto con el profesor eso de la mega evolución, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ver a un Pokémon en tal etapa frente su persona, y tener cuatro, era un sueño.

— Ash, lo admito, eres el mejor entrenador que eh conocido, siempre me dejas impresionado por lo que has logrado y superado — hablo con sincerad el profesor mirando a ese joven entrenador. Por un momento lo vio nuevamente de niño cuando recibió su primer Pokémon y lo feliz que estaba. Ahora observando la imagen de un hombre con un nivel alto — _"Debes estar altamente orgullos de él, Delia"_ — pensó el profesor.

El tiempo que paso en la casa del profesor, estuvo hablando con este de diversas cosas, cabe decir que se sorprendió al ver a Pikachu en su etapa de Raichu. Explico lo que hizo y la forma de encontrar las piedras. El azabache aclaro que no fue nada sencillo y que tuvo que emplear su aura a fondo para dar con estas. Puesto que las piedras desprendían un aura única. También explico que se sorprendió mucho al encontrar la de Noivern, junto con otra que revelaría luego. Especifico que llevar al estado mega a esos cuatro costo lo suyo, puesto que su relación si bien era buena, debía ser más profundizada y entablar una conexión impecable. Al final lo consiguió, fue más fácil con Noivern puesto que Ash fue quien lo incumbo. Con Gardevoir igualmente fue fácil, lo complicado fue Lucario y Sceptile. Ya que ambos se volvían algo salvajes en esa etapa, al final lograron su cometido de controlarla.

Ya el atardecer estaba presente y Ash iba a retirarse a su hogar. El profesor estaba interesado en ese primer equipo de Ash, puesto que según él, ese era capaz de vencer fácilmente a los altos mandos y campeones de Kanto y Johto. Quienes actualmente eran considerado las ligas más fuertes de las 6 regiones. Antes de partir, el profesor también dijo que tenía algo que decirle y capaz le gustase. Luego de eso se despidieron y Ash tomo rumbo a su casa. Como siempre, en el camino recibiendo fanáticos.

Finalmente llego a su hogar y noto las luces encendidas, seguramente su madre habrá despertado. Ingreso al domicilio y observo a su querida primogénita mirar televisión en el pasillo.

— Al fin despiertas, mamá — el tono sorprendió a Delia quien giro para observar a su hijo llegar. El azabache se sentó a un lado de ella.

— ¿A dónde fuiste, Ashi? — pregunto la madre con una sonrisa.

— Visite al profesor Oak, quería que fueras conmigo pero estabas bastante dormida — hablo para soltar una risa que apeno a la mayor quien se sonrojo de la pena.

— Me sorprende que seas activo tan temprano, siempre dormías hasta tarde — contraataco la madre causando una risa nerviosa en Ash quien recordó como a causa de eso LT Surge le despertaba con un impactrueno de su Raichu.

— Digamos que ya me acostumbre a levantarme temprano — respondió el azabache. Ambos empezaron a reír. Delia miro a su hijo sonriente y su mente expresaba la felicidad que tenia al verlo a su lado.

— _"Espero nuestro tiempo junto dure"_ — expreso ella en su interior.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Iré a preparar la cena — Ash se levanto y se propuso a cocinar, pero su madre le sujeto del brazo y causo que este la mirase.

— De eso nada, ayer lo hiciste tu y aunque admito que me encanta tu cocina — eso ultimo lo dijo con un leve sonrojo — Me toca a mí, no creas que tu superaras la comida de tu madre — finalizo ella para levantarse e ir a la cocina. Ash sonrió con un suspiro.

— ¡Entonces iré a ducharme! — dijo Ash recibiendo un asentimiento de su madre. El azabache invito a su compañero y este acepto. Ambos subieron las escaleras para tomar un baño.

— Ash, sí que te has vuelto apuesto — hablo con ella misma recordando que temprano varias chicas, fanáticas de su hijo, vinieron con intenciones de ser novias de este. Delia cortaba las verduras y nuevamente imaginaba a su retoño irse lejos — No quiero perderte, pero sería egoísta de mi parte el no dejarte ir — seguía hablando sin fijarse mucho en lo que hacía hasta que sintió el filo en su piel, se había hecho un leve corte en el dedo — ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! — expreso observando la pequeña cantidad de sangre saliendo.

— ¿Estás bien mamá? — la voz de su hijo le sorprendió puesto que pensó que estaba arriba. Esperaba que no haya escuchado nada de lo que dijo.

— ¡A-ash! ¡¿No estabas arriba?! — dijo con nerviosos ocultando su cortada.

— Sí, pero baje en busca de una cosa ¿Ocurre algo? Te escuche decir "Auch" — el azabache mostraba preocupación, Delia negó rápidamente.

— ¡No, no es nada, solo un pequeño accidente! — dijo ella. Ash miro la mano de su madre observando el dedo sangrar. Se sorprendió por ello y le tomo la mano con cuidado.

— ¡Mamá, tu dedo esta sangrado! — expreso con preocupación.

— No es nada, solo un pequeño corte — decía esta con una sonrisa al notar la preocupación de su hijo.

— Oh, bueno…— sin previo aviso y para asombro de la mujer. Ash metió el dedo en su boca. Delia abrió ampliamente su boca y su rostro tomo un tono rojo. Delia sentía la succión de su hijo sintiendo una corriente recorrer su espalda, el sonrojo era más notorio. Ash finalizo y el sangrado se detuvo casi al instante — Ya esta, ahora solo necesita una curita, a la busco — Ash salió corriendo por el botiquín de auxilio que su madre tenía. Delia no se movía del sitio y aun estaba roja. Ash regreso y con cuidado coloco la curita — Ya esta… ¿Mamá? — al notar lo paralizada que estaba su madre se preocupo levemente. Hasta que la señora Ketchum cayó nuevamente al suelo en el desmayo — ¡Mamá! — el azabache fue rápido y la tomo antes de que tocara el suelo.

Tal parecía que le tocaba hacer la cena nuevamente, después de todo.

* * *

En un avió de lujo privado que surcaba los cielos, dentro de aquella bella nave cuyo interior era digno de alguien importante, yacía la alto mando doma dragones de Kalos, Dracena, quien iba rumbo a visitar a un querido alumno suyo. Su sonrisa amigable ocultaba unas verdaderas intenciones.

— Ya espero ver pronto al despistado — expreso observando el cielo estrellado. Faltando pocas horas de llegar a su destino.

* * *

En otro avión privado, yacía la líder del tipo psíquico con poderes de Medium envidiables. La líder de Kalos, Olimpya. Iba igualmente a un destino similar al de su colega de liga. La dama intentaba observar el futuro que tendría de Ash de ahora en adelante. Pero este era imposible de ver, incluso si en ese futuro estaba su persona. En vez de frustración sintió curiosidad e interés.

— Un futuro que ni yo puedo ver, será interesante esperar que me depara entonces — dijo tomando un sorbo de aquella copa fina que meneaba en sus manos delicadas.

* * *

De nuevo en la casa de los Ketchum. La hermosa señora tomaba una ducha luego de haber despertado de su desmayo número tres en apenas días. El precioso y un juvenil cuerpo de la mujer era mojado por las gotas de agua que descendía por sus aun redondos y grandes senos. Sus curvas aun se mostraban como las de una jovencita aunque se mostraran rastro de secuelas de embarazo, eso no impedía que esas marcas fueran casi imposibles de ver. Su gran y torneado trasero apetecible para cualquiera. La mujer enjabonaba su cuerpo recordando aquella sensación que su hijo le causo al meter su dedo en la boca. Observo el dedo con la venda y retiro aquella protección contra infección. Con lentitud y temer lo empezó ah acercar su boca. Estaba a escasos centímetros cuando un llamado a la puerta detuvo aquella acción.

— ¡La cena esta lista, mamá! — fue la voz del azabache quien la hizo entrar en sus sentidos y rápidamente alejo su dedo.

— ¡V-v-voy! — respondió con nerviosismo. Escucho los pasos de su hijo alejarse y suspiro tomando su pecho con la mano — Por Arceus ¿Qué me pasa? — se dijo sintiendo una extraña sensación en su corazón y además la imagen de Ash en su mente a cada momento. Prefirió mejor colocar el agua fría y mojarse con ella.

Luego de finalizar la ducha, se fue a su cuarto en búsqueda de prendas para ponerse. Su mente iba muy pensativa y distraída. En ese instante Ash iba pasando y le sonrió cosa que la apeno mas y ella igualmente sonrió pero con un sonrojo puesto que estaba en toalla y por una muy extraña razón se sentía nerviosa que su hijo la mirase así, como si en cualquier momento el pudiera verla sin esa única barrera que cubría su cuerpo. Con eso en mente entro rápidamente a su habitación para extrañeza de Ash quien se quedo un momento mirando la puerta del cuarto.

Delia respiro con leve agitación, movió bruscamente su mente y procedió a caminar para ponerse ropa. Sin notar aquella botella vacía que cayó y colocando su pie desnudo sobre esta causando un resbalón. El fuerte golpe alerto al azabache quien sin pensarlo entro a la habitación haber que había ocurrido.

— ¡¿Mamá, te encuentras…?!...— no finalizo la oración al observar la escena, su madre en el suelo acariciando el golpe de su cabeza y con la toalla hacia abajo revelando todo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, sin cubrir ni una sola zona, sus pezones rosados levemente erectos, sus senos redondos y de perfecto tamaño, sus piernas torneadas y muslos apetecibles y aquella zona vaginal sin mucho vello cuyos labios apenas y sobre salían. Todo eso ante la mirada del azabache.

— ¡¿A-ash?! — grito la mujer cubriendo su cuerpo. El azabache cerró rápidamente la puerta con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro ante lo que vio.

— ¡Perdón! — grito desde afuera.

Luego de aquello. Ambos estaban en el comedor disfrutando, más o menos, de la cena del azabache. Delia estaba altamente sonrojada por lo que ocurrió y el azabache igualmente, pero se sentí mas arrepentido que otra cosa. Observo de reojo a su madre y se iba a disculpar.

— Mamá, yo…

— L-la próxima vez, no entres así ¿De acuerdo? — la mujer simplemente prefirió evitar sentir mal a su hijo, no deseaba que ese momento entre ellos se arruinara por una tontería — Mejor olvidémoslo y disfrutemos de la cena — expreso con una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo — respondió Ash igual de sonriente.

Ash le conto a su madre lo que hizo durante la mañana y tarde donde el profesor. Esta se quejo por no ver aquella demostración de los Pokémon de su hijo, pero Ash le prometió que mañana los vería. Luego de finalizar la cena. La mujer nuevamente limpiaba los trastes. Mientras que Ash miraba Tv observándose en varias noticias. El chico suspiro por ganar más fama.

— Eres muy famoso, hijo — hablo la mujer quien llegaba de limpiar y miraba a su hijo.

— Tampoco es que me guste mucho — respondió este con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Bueno, así conseguirás alguna chica que te guste — expreso en tono de broma la señora Ketchum, pero eso no pareció inmutar al azabache quien sin pensarlo comento.

— Nah, ninguna me atrae, sinceramente, prefirió a una igual a ti mamá — al notar lo que dijo, se sonrojo levemente y cubrió su boca. Delia se sorprendió y se sonrojo igualmente — Di-digo, eres una mujer amable, de buen corazón, y tu cocina es increíble…además de hermosa — eso último lo dijo en susurro. El azabache sintió un tiro de oreja por causa de su madre — Auch — expreso ante el dolor y observo a su primogénita.

— No digas eso, existen mujeres mejores que yo — finalizo para girarse e ir a su habitación, pero una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, al parecer se sentía feliz.

Ash sonrió con un suspiro. Sinceramente estaba feliz de volver a su hogar, siempre pensaba en su madre y como estará. Deseaba alargar este momento, solo temía que la liga le llamase sobre algún evento. Así que se juro pasar el mayor tiempo con su madre, pasar tiempo juntos. De forma repentina se mostró aquella imagen de su madre desnuda y un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.

Raichu simplemente dormía a un lado del sillón, ajeno a lo que ocurría.

* * *

 **Bueno, antes que nada, lamento la alta ausencia que tuve, digo, tres meses, en serio pido perdón, ademas de que mis otros fics igualmente están detenidos, pero no se preocupen, no me eh olvidado de ellos y pronto continuare con cada uno, que son dos solamente. En fin, espero disfrutaran del capitulo de hoy. Debo aclarar que este Fic sera el mas corto que haga, puesto que no se basa en una historia o trama que me emplee a fondo, como es la acción y combates, claro que habrá batallas, pero estará mas basado en el romance prohibido, y no hablo del incesto solamente. En todo caso, posiblemente, lo máximo que llegue es a 20 capitulos solamente. Con eso aclarado, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Yuu fuera.**


	3. Un día corriente

**Capitulo 2.**

 **Un día corriente.**

Actualmente la familia Ketchum, conformada únicamente por madre e hijo, decidieron asistir a un paseo por el campo. Ash insistió a su madre en realizar una salida y comer fuera de casa a la pradera cercana donde ambos llegarían a disfrutar del hermoso paisaje y aire puro. Si bien Ash había decidió invitar al profesor Oak y su asistente Tracey, estos objetaron que llevarían a cabo una investigación y por esas razones les era imposible asistir. Ash comprendió y supuso que en otra ocasión seria.

Ambos se hallaban caminando a la zona donde el hijo propuso ir, un sitio donde su madre jamás había estado, según palabras de Ash. Los dos iba escalando una levemente inclinada montaña cubierta de pastizal, la cual no estaba lejos del pueblo.

— ¡Vamos, mamá! — apoyaba moralmente el joven Ketchum a su madre quien se mostraba levemente cansada.

— Espera un poco, Ashi, ya no soy tan joven ¿Sabes? — le hablo con una sonrisa la dama causando leve risa en el chico. Este se acerco y extendió su mano para que su madre la tome. Ella acepto el gesto y gracias al apoyo de Ash logro subir la empinada vía.

— ¿Qué dices? Para mi te sigues viendo como una jovencita — le expreso con una amable sonrisa, Delia rió por las palaras de su hijo, pero un sonrojo leve se mostró en sus mejillas — Ya casi llegamos, falta poco — el joven Ketchum no soltó el agarre de la mano de Delia y esta se dejo guiar por su hijo. La fuerte mano del muchacho trasmitía seguridad y calidez que a la dama le gustaba.

— _"Es una cálida sensación"_ — dijo en sus adentros sin desear que esa adorable calidez se fuera.

— Ya llegamos ¿Dime qué te parece? — Ash se hizo a un lado y dejo que su madre observase aquel sitio. La primera impresión de la mujer fue una de asombro.

Ambos habían llegando a una hermosa pradera repleta de flores y algunos árboles cuyas ramas poseían preciosa flores, cada árbol de un tono distinto. Casi todo el sitio estaba repleto de preciosas y distintas clases de flores, tanto los tamaños, como las fragancias eran distintas. El dulce aroma mas la fresca brisa que no dejaba de pasar por el sitio, lograba que el aroma se transmitiera por todo el lugar. Delia cubrió su boca para aguantar el grito de asombro. Ash se mantenía sonriente.

— Es muy precioso, Ash — respondió su madre sin dejar de observar aquel hermoso lugar que juraba jamas había visto.

— Me alegra que te gustara, lo hice especialmente para ti — aquellas palabras sorprendieron enormemente a Delia, mientras que Ash rasco su mejilla con un pequeño sonrojo — Ah cada región que fui o pueblo, observaba hermosas flores y arboles hermosos, realmente me gustaban y supuse que a ti igual te gustarían, incluso recordé que estuve tanto tiempo de viaje que nunca te di un regalo en tu cumpleaños, por eso decidí recoger semillas de cada flor que pensaba te gustara, igual arboles — Delia no perdía detalle de lo que su querido hijo decía, cada vez mas sorprendida por las palabras que este soltaba — Venia aquí y plantaba esas semillas, las regaba cuando podía y con el tiempo…resulto esto…lo siento madre, si vine varias veces a Pueblo Paleta, pero fueron para poder regar las flores y poder generar este resultado…con eso dicho…solo me resta pedirte perdón por no estar en esos días que permanecía en otra región, no sé si te sentías sola, pero…prometo que ahora estaremos más tiempo juntos…¡Oh, claro! Y… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — finalizo regalándole una gran sonrisa con sus mejillas rojas de la pena.

La dama empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos color chocolate y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro abrazo con fuerza a su único y querido hijo. Realmente se sentía feliz de tenerlo de regreso. Ash solamente la abrazo gustoso de aquella calidez y amor que solo una madre otorga. La dama duro segundos soltando lagrimas y agradeciendo aquel precioso detalle. Luego de haberse calmado. Colocaron la manta y sacaron todo aquello que poseían en las cestas que traían. Realmente se pensaría que una bastaba, pero Delia conocía perfectamente a su hijo, y prefirió traer tres cestas de comida para asegurar que su "retoño" comiera gustosamente.

— ¿Dónde está Pikachu? — pregunto su madre habiendo notado que el rodeador no se hallaba.

— Querrás decir, Raichu — le corrigió su hijo.

— Lo siento, la costumbre — respondió la mujer aun sin creerse que ese compañero renuente a evolucionar, lo haya hecho.

— Esta con el profesor, parece que este desea observar más de cerca el potencial de Raichu, cosa que posiblemente no sea buena idea…— con solamente finalizar esas palabras, una pequeña explosión se sintió y desde aquel lugar donde ambos estaban se podía observar completamente el pueblo, y en una zona conocida por ambos se apreciaba un poco de humo negro salir.

* * *

En el laboratorio del mayor científico conocido en Kanto, y reconocido en muchas otras regiones, había ocurrido un pequeño accidente por causa de un gran roedor que simplemente lanzo un impactrueno de bajo poder a un blanco. Pero ni científico ni asistente calcularon que ese pequeño ataque fuese tan impresionante. Ahora los dos estaban quemados y con el pelo estilo afro.

— Tracey, anota esto — finalizo Oak para caer de espalda.

— ¿Anotar qué? — igualmente el asistente cayo de espalda, ambos debilitados. Mientras que Raichu rascaba la zona izquierda de su cabeza mientras sonreía.

— Rai…— seguramente intento disculparse en su idioma. Los demás Pokémon de Ash quedaron igualmente asombrados.

* * *

Nuevamente con Ash y Delia. Ambos disfrutaban de la comida hecha por esta última, Ash intento convencer a su madre de que el cocinaría, pero esta negó rotundamente ya que su hijo había cocinado mucho en este poco tiempo. Al final el Ketchum salió derrotado y dejo a su querida madre cocinar, pero no era porque la comida de esta fuera mala, al contrario, si bien sus compañeros de viaje fueron buenos cocineros, nadie superaba la mano de su madre en lo que respeta a cocina. Para él, siempre sería la mejor. Simplemente deseaba darle a su madre descanso y así él realizar los quehaceres y ese tipo de cosas, pero Delia era terca y no permitirá eso. Bueno, al menos sabe de quién saco esa terquedad que poseía muchas veces.

— Esta delicioso como siempre, mamá — expreso con alegría Ash. Delia asentía e igualmente comía esos emparedados que hizo,más ensalada y demás diversos platillos.

El tiempo iba transcurriendo mientras ambos hablaban sobre diversos temas. Ya sea lo que Delia hizo en este tiempo, ella expreso que al estar aburrida visito otros lugares de Kanto. Además de realizar uno que otro "entrenamiento", alegando que para mantener la figura. Ash rió ante ello ganándose un jalón de mejilla por parte de su madre. Explico que compro mas ropa y otras cosas que si bien no eran interesantes, para ella fueron buenas y así mataba el aburrimiento y tiempo.

Ash relato su vivencia con el sargento Surge. Realmente admitió que fue el maestro más estricto y algo bruto que había conocido. Pero los resultados que tuvo con este fueron increíbles. Ash incluso relato que el líder de gimnasio poseía una hija la cual siempre parecía muy apegada a este. Al escuchar eso Delia se atraganto levemente y preocupo a su hijo. Este se acerco y dio leves palmadas en la espalda de su madre.

— Estoy bien cof no te preocupes — entre tosidos respondió ella para calmar a su hijo. Debía admitir que escuchar eso le sorprendió por una rara razón.

Ash suspiro aliviado y sonrió. La mujer agacho su rostro apenada de lo que ocurrió. Finalmente el día iba culminando, y después de aquel pequeño accidente, todo ocurrió normalmente y pacifico. Los dos se quedaron observando el precioso atardecer. Ash sonría mirando al frente mientras que su madre hacia lo mismo. Miro de reojo a su retoño y su sonrisa paso a una levemente decaída.

— Ash…— el llamado de su madre le hizo observarla.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? — pregunto este.

Delia tenía ganas de pedirle disculpas. Sus pensamientos eran de poder estar el mayor tiempo con su hijo, pasar esos momentos madre e hijo que muchas veces quería. Pero sobre todo, decirle su miedo a dejar que se vaya, si bien era una preocupación de que este consiguiera una chica mala, igualmente temía quedarse sola. Pero temía igualmente por lo que su hijo pensaría de ella, seguramente creería que es una mujer egoísta y mala. Sus labios se abrieron levemente para articular palabras que no sabía expresar.

— Muchas gracias por esto, cielo — esas fueron las únicas palabras que su garganta era capaz de pronunciar. Le regalo una bella sonrisa a su retoño. Si algún día se marchaba, ella no lo evitaría, tal vez solo le desearía lo mejor. Una pequeña lagrima escapo de su ojo. Ash al notarla procedió a quitarla con su dedo.

— No debes darlas, mamá, me hace feliz,verte muy feliz — expreso este sonriente. La dama asintió.

Ambos empezaron a descender de aquella colina mientras el fresco viento golpeaba suavemente sus cuerpos. Ya el sol estaba ocultándose completamente dando paso a la noche de luna llena y estrellas en el cielo. Estos eran los momentos que Delia deseaba pasar, ya no pensaría en si su querido hijo se marchaba o no, simplemente ella disfrutaría el tiempo necesario con este.

Ash por otro lado tenía el mismo pensamiento, le debía mucho a su madre. Y sentía que debía pagarle ese amor, cariño y calidez que ella le brindaba. Recordaba que siempre que volvía de una región ella era la única que le consolaba. No era de sorprenderse que el estar en su habitación, donde solamente su compañero roedor estaba presente, este llorara de impotencia y tristeza. Pasaba siempre que perdía una liga, tan cerca y tan lejos. Aunque ocultaba esas emociones con una sonrisa para sus amigos. En su hogar las dejaba fluir. Y era ella, su querida madre, quien entraba y sin decir palabra alguna le abrazaba con fuerza para calmar ese dolor que sentía. Ash la miro y se juro pasar el mayor tiempo con ella. Le regalo una sonrisa a su amada madre y esta le correspondió con otra. Sus manos se encontraban agarradas para causar un descenso más seguro para la dama. Aunque ambos pensaba en una misma cosa. Esa calidez que sentían ambos al tomar la mano del otro, era muy buena.

* * *

Un nuevo y fresco dia había llegado a la región de Kanto, y más específicamente, al pacifico lugar de Pueblo Paleta. En la residencia Ketchum, ya ambos integrantes del hogar se encontraban desayunando siendo más o menos las 9 de la mañana. Esta vez Ash llevaría a su madre donde Oak, para que observara a su equipo Pokémon. Los dos se encontraban disfrutando del sencillo pero sabroso desayuno.

— Es increíble lo de Misty, es raro que Tracey no me dijo nada — hablaba Ash sabiendo los chismes actuales.

— Pensé que lo sabías, que empezó una relación con él — dijo Delia comiendo un pedazo de tocino.

— Bueno, Misty solo fue una gran amiga, aunque discutiéramos mucho — expreso con una risa.

— Siempre te golpeaba y eso no es bueno — dijo con molestia la mujer.

— Bueno, espero sea feliz, además me sorprende mas lo de May con Drew, digo, ambos se odiaban a muerte, supongo que realmente se querían — hablo nuevamente tomando jugo de naranja — Ahora que lo pienso, Misty quedo con Tracey, y estos no se odiaban, se llevaban un poco bien, May con Drew, se odiaban, Dawn con Kenny, bueno, estos parecían más rivales… ¿Iris esta con alguien? — pregunto el Ketchum.

— No sé, no creo — respondió tranquilamente Delia.

— Por cierto, me sorprende que sepas eso, mamá — la mujer se sonrojo levemente y tosió levemente.

— B-bueno, son cosas que uno se entera, mas cuando sus madres son amigas mías — se excuso la señora Ketchum, si bien era cierto que lo supo por voz de las madres de las demás, en el caso de Misty, una de sus hermanas, ella fue la que indago más a fondo para estar segura si alguna de ellas sería capaz de tener un romance con su hijo.

— Entiendo, en realidad me alegro por ellas, al menos son felices ahora — riendo nuevamente disfruto del desayuno. Delia sonrió sabiendo lo amable que era su hijo. Además, ese viaje le hizo madurar en muchos aspectos, al parecer — Terminemos y vayamos donde el profesor —hablo Ash. Su madre asintió y ambos siguieron para finalizar de comer.

* * *

En el camino hacia el domicilio del profesor, su madre tuvo que reprender a varias admiradoras que se pusieron algo "rudas" con su hijo. Como su deber tuvo que evitar que esas locas fanáticas lo lastimaran. Ash tuvo que admitir en ese instante que su madre enojada causaba mucho miedo. Luego de espantar a las fans los dos llegaron al laboratorio del profesor. Ash toco la puerta esperando que alguien abriera. Tracey fue el causante de ello y les permitió el adelante a los dos.

— Buen dia, Tracey — saludo cordialmente Delia.

— Es bueno verla, señora Ketchum — saludo igualmente este, Ash estrecho las manos del asistente quien acepto el saludo.

— ¿No tuvieron problemas con Raichu? — pregunto Ash con una leve sonrisa. Tracey cambio su expresión alegre a una nerviosa recordando el daño de ayer.

— Digamos que no calculamos su poder — expreso el chico. Este los guió a la parte trasera del laboratorio donde yacía el profesor con Raichu y los demás Pokémon de Ash.

— Oh, Delia, Ash es bueno verles ¿Qué tal el picnic? — pregunto Oak observando a madre e hijo.

— Estuvo muy bueno, te perdiste de una buena comida — río el Ketchum acompañado de su madre. Oak simplemente lloro cómicamente al escuchar eso.

— Rai, rai — Raichu se acerco a su entrenador y ambos se dieron un saludo de mano y pata. El roedor sonrió felizmente y Ash igual.

— Espero no hayas causado mucho daño compañero — Raichu simplemente río nerviosamente para alegría del Ketchum. Si bien conocía la fortaleza de su compañero, entendía que a este le costaba un poco bajar la intensidad de su fuerza.

— Raichu es un poderoso Pokémon, sinceramente dudo que alguien pueda vencerle incluso con tipos ventajosos — explico Oak acariciando la cabeza del roedor quien acepto con gusto — Si es así de poderoso, no quiero imaginar que tanto serán los demás — hablo Oak nuevamente. Ash recordó que debía enseñarle sus dos equipos a su madre.

— Es cierto, mamá debes conocer mis equipos más fuertes — expreso su hijo. Delia asintió y los tres se alejaron un poco dejando al Ketchum en el centro. Este tomo sus 6 ball especiales y las arrojo liberando a su segundo equipo más fuerte — Saluden, chicos y chicas — les pidió Ash.

— ¡Gar/Meow! — las primeras en saludar fueron el dúo femenino, quienes nuevamente fueron donde Ash para que las mimara, para celos de Bayleef y Snivy. Delia miraba la escena con una sonrisa aunque en su mente deseaba que esas Pokémon no se pegaran mucho a su hijo.

— Cario — el siguiente fue Lucario quien le otorgo una sonrisa a Delia. Esta le correspondió el gesto.

— Sceptile — el tipo planta ya conocía a la dama así que solo levanto su pata en gesto.

— ¡Lucha/Vern! — el maestro y alumno saludaron amigablemente, mientras que Hawlucha realizaba poses.

— Cada vez que los miro no puedo creer que sienta una gran fortaleza en ellos, algo que la ciencia no sería capaz de explicar seguramente — hablaba el profesor observando el segundo equipo más potente de Ash.

— Ahora, los principales — de otro bolso saco unas ball similares a donde venían sus otros Pokémon. Eran cinco en total. Tomo una de ellas la cual poseía una llama bajo la Z que atravesaba el botón y le arrojo al cielo — ¡Adelante, amigo! — la esfera giro por el aire un momento y un destello rojizo.

Cuando el rayo rojizo empezó a formar la criatura, se observo a un gran Charizard quien abrió sus alas y dio un potente rugido causando una onda de choque potente y una potente ráfaga. El Pokémon de fuego causaba fuertes vientos con cada agite de sus alas demostrando las gran fuerza de estas. Su cuerpo se notaba poderoso y resistente. El tipo fuego sonrió y observaba a los presentes.

— ¡Madre de Arceus! ¡¿Ese es Charizard?! — grito el investigador de Kanto. Tracey no desperdicio tiempo y empezó a dibujar al potente tipo alado. Delia simplemente se mostraba muy sorprendida.

— ¡Tú sigues! — ahora arrojo una ball donde bajo la Z poseía un símbolo de tres líneas como garras. Esta soltó un destello morado y libero la forma del Pokémon.

De esta surgió Goodra, quien a diferencia de Charizard, soltó su rugido pero solo fue el sonido de su grito que causo una pequeña onda sonora. El Pokémon baba sonreía tranquilamente. Oak dedujo que ese Pokémon estaba a la par de Charizard, Tracey igualmente dibujaba al dragón.

— ¡Compañero, te toca! — ahora lanzo una ball cuyo símbolo era una especie de puño. Una luz de tono rojo mas oscuro surgió de esta y mostró al siguiente Pokémon.

De esta surgió Infernape quien alardeando golpeo con poderosa fuerza el piso. Increíblemente no le causo daño, pero la potencia del puño causo un temblor que sorprendió a los presentes. Luego grito su nombre mientras las llamas sobre su cabeza crecían con fuerza. Oak cada vez se sorprendía más y no dudaba que esos tres Pokémon serian capaz de vencer a la élite fácilmente.

— ¡Demuestra tu fuerza! — ahora arrojo una ball cuyo símbolo parecía una especie de punto marrones. La ball soltó el destello castaño y libero al siguiente.

De esta apareció el poderoso Krookodrile, sus lentes oscuros dieron un destello y arrojo su potente rugido que igual al de Charizard y Goodra causo una onda sónica potente que intimido a muchos Pokémon. Golpeo con fuerza la cola contra el suelo desquebrajándolo. Para luego cruzarse de brazos.

— ¡Ahora tu, compañero! — la ultima ball arrojada tenía el símbolo de una gota y arrojo un destello azul marino.

En vez de observarse al Pokémon, se aprecio un torrente de agua que cubría completamente al Pokémon. Dentro se apreciaba levemente la figura de aquella criatura. Sus ojos destellaron y finalmente el torbellino de agua se destruyo mostrando al ninja acuático de Ash.

Sin querer quedarse atrás, el roedor salto alto y cayó al suelo, al pisar la tierra se destruyo levemente. Luego expulso un potente rayo donde la electricidad iba a cada lado sin llegar a donde los presentes. Al finalizar se observo a Raichu siendo rodeado por líneas eléctricas y una pose de orgullo.

— Este es mi equipo más poderoso — presento Ash a sus 6 más potentes Pokémon.

— ¡Char/Goo/Kero/Krooko/Nape/Rai! — saludaron los 6. Oak simplemente cayó desmayado mientras que Tracey trazaba como un demente en su cuaderno.

— Parece que les impresionamos, chicos — reía con nervios el muchacho. Los seis potentes Pokémon solo mostraron una gota.

Al finalizar las presentaciones, Oak decidió observar mejor a cada Pokémon del Ketchum y decidir en una escala del 1 al 10 el poder de cada uno. Sorprendentemente ni uno solo baja del numero 9, siendo tres solamente quienes observo en tal nivel. Para su ojo experto y conocimiento nato, el notar que las debilidades de cada uno eran incapaces de vencerlos de forma sencilla, le hizo comprender que ambos equipos eran dignos de llamarse Pokémon de niveles increíbles.

Luego de ello los cuatro tomaron té y pastel que Tracey había comprado. Conversando amenamente sobre diversas cosas. Más sobre Ash y sus travesía. El profesor le pidió al joven Ketchum acompañarlo a la otra sala para un asunto privado y capaz le interesaría, dejando a Delia y Tracey conversando. Cuando ambos estaban solos el primero en hablar fue Oak.

— Muchacho, tu equipo y tu se han vuelto increíbles, sinceramente, debo decir que eres el mejor entrenador que haya conocido — Oak coloco su mano en el hombro de Ash quien simplemente sonreía apenado.

— Muchas gracias profesor, pero esta fortaleza la conseguí gracias a que tuve grandes consejos de personas importantes, y sobre todo, por mis compañeros Pokémon quienes siempre confiaron en mí — le respondió Ash observando por la ventana a todos los Pokémon convivir alegremente.

— Exacto, pero también fue gracias a tus ansias de superarte y hacerte cada vez más fuerte, en fin, pero ese no era el tema, recientes informaciones me llegaron de un lugar lejano, aunque cerca de Kalos — el profesor empezó a teclear en una computadora cercana donde una pantalla holográfica se mostro revelando una especie de mapa con distintas islas.

— ¿Ese lugar es? — pregunto Ash observando el holograma.

— Es la región de Alola, lo interesante de este lugar es que no posee ni lideres ni alto mando, por lo que se hasta ahora, pero existen una variedad exótica de nuevos Pokémon, pensé que te interesaría ir a echar un vistazo — revelo información de aquel lugar. Ash se mostró algo interesado, pero luego sonrió levemente.

— Parece un sitio realmente agradable — dijo este causando sorpresa en el profesor, puesto que el Ash de antes fuera saltado de emoción y gritado que saldría pronto — Me gustaría ir a verlo alguna día, pero en este momento prometí pasar tiempo con mamá, será para otra ocasión profesor — expreso con sinceridad. Oak se quedo observándolo un momento.

— Entiendo muchacho, no es necesario que vayas ahora, en todo caso seguiré averiguando sobre esta región — si bien el investigador pensó que la idea de nuevos Pokémon causaran emoción en el chico. No espero que este lo tomara con calma y además declinara. Simplemente pudo pensar que Ash había madurado más.

Ambos volvieron a la sala para seguir con la charla y tener una tarde entre risas y demás cosas. El atardecer había llegado y los Ketchum iban caminando a su hogar. Ash seguía pensando en aquella región que el profesor propuso visitar. Realmente eso de nuevos Pokémon le atrajo, pero había prometido pasar tiempo con su madre.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas, hijo? — pregunto Delia notando la mirada perdida de su retoño.

— ¿Eh? No, no es nada, solo que el profesor me hablo de otra región — al escuchar aquellas palabras, Delia cambio a su expresión a una algo decaída. Observo otro lado manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ya veo ¿Piensas ir? — fue la única pregunta que surgió de sus labios, tampoco deseaba saber la respuesta.

— No — la mujer observo a su hijo con asombro en su mirada — Suena tentador, pero no tengo ganas ahora, pasare mis vacaciones aquí contigo — el chico río levemente al notar la mirada de su madre.

— Ash… — Delia solo sonrió cálidamente. Para luego jalar la mejilla de su hijo.

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? — pregunto con leve dolor por el repentino ataque a su rostro.

— Por asustarme, pensé que te irías nuevamente — la mujer mostró un lado infantil al inflar las mejillas un poco y mirar otro lado. Ash sonrió con una gotita por la actitud de su madre.

De forma repentina Ash empezó a reír. Delia no comprendía la risa de su hijo, pero igualmente se contagio de ella y empezó a reír junto con él. Ambos llegaron a su hogar aun riendo, felices de vivir esos momentos entre ellos dos. Un día común y corriente para muchos, pero muy especial para Delia y Ash. Los dos con ansias de tener más días iguales. Ya en su habitación, Ash pensó nuevamente en aquella región, le llamo más la atención ese clima soleado, esas playas. Era un paraíso tropical. Sonrió levemente y luego de pensarlo un poco tomo una decisión.

— Creo que será divertido ir con mi madre a la playa, hace mucho tiempo que no vamos juntos a una — se dijo así mismo.

Ash escucho el llamado de su madre diciéndole que la cena estaba lista. El muchacho respondió que asistiría pronto al comedor. Luego de eso observo a su roedor amigo quien seguramente ya sabría las intenciones de su entrenador y mejor amigo. Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, para luego salir a disfrutar de la cocina de Delia.

* * *

 **Bien, este es el final de segundo capitulo. Como podrán apreciar, no hubo mas que un día normal entre ellos dos. No piensen que haré escenas eróticas en cada capitulo, no manejo de esa forma las historias. Yo me desempeño mas en el desarrollo de cada personaje y llevar esa relación calmadamente. Incluir la nueva región no estaba en mis planes, pero igualmente si habría capitulos de Ash en la playa con otras personas. Ademas de incluir otra cosa que espero les gustes, para no perder la esencia de Pokémon. Lamento lo corto del capitulo, pero no quería hacerlo tan largo. Tómenlo como un relleno jeje.**

 **Agradezco cada comentario que me dan y espero seguir obteniendo mas lectores. Perdonen lo corto y nos veremos en otra ocasion. Ykex fuera.**


	4. Visitas Inesperadas (Parte I)

**Capitulo 3.**

 **Visitas inesperadas.  
(Parte I)**

(Próximamente Opening)

Un nuevo y hermoso día había llegado a la región de Kanto. Un día que prometía ser levemente caluroso por el astro rey que brindaba fuertes brillos a ese lado del mundo. En el poblado donde residía el actual campeón de Kalos, aquel quien venció a los Ases de la Frontera de manera formidable, ese quien muchas veces salvo al mundo de la destrucción, siendo un héroe anónimo para la humanidad, puesto que sus grandes hazañas nunca fueron relatas, y mejor, si no la fama sería peor todavía. En la casa donde actualmente se encontraba, el poderoso entrenador de aquella región se hallaba en estado de reposo.

Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, se mantenía en el mundo del sueño, aunque ya se acostumbro a levantarse en horas tempranas, sabía que en su hogar no estaba un musculoso hombre ordenando a su compañero darle un potente ataque eléctrico. Por esa razón se tomo el "lujo" de dormir más tiempo, siendo ya las 10 am de la mañana. Repentinamente empezó a mover su rostro en notoria molestia puesto que el sueño empezaba a irse. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos sintiendo unos pocos rayos de sol que golpearon su rostro.

— ¿Ya amaneció? — se pregunto aun con sueño en su mirada. Se reincorporo un poco en su cama y tallo sus ojos para quitar un poco la pesadez que estos poseían. Soltó un sonoro bostezo y abrió su boca en gran medida — Hace mucho que no descansaba de buena forma — se otorgo una leve sonrisa gustoso de haber descansado.

Procedió a levantarse de su cama y estirarse levemente. Observo a su amigo Raichu aun en el mundo de sueños. Río ante ello y se fue al aseo. Abrió el grifo de aquel lavamanos y junto un poco en sus palmas para luego lanzarlas a su rostro y despertarse un poco más. Luego realizo necesidades básicas que muchos cometían al despertar. Al salir del baño bajo por las escaleras sin pudo de andar con solo unos Shorts. Dejando su torso desnudo.

El campeón se fue directo a la cocina para buscar alguna bebida. Noto una bandeja donde yacía un plato con alimentos. Ese parecía ser su desayuno, dando a entender que su madre ya había despertado antes. Estaba dispuesto a ello, pero escucho unas voces en la sala. Dedujo la primera la cual era de su madre, pero la otra, aunque familiar, no podía reconocerla del todo. Se acerco al lugar donde la mujer parecía charlar. Seguramente era una amiga o algo así. Al llegar noto solo a su madre y se acerco a ella.

— Buen día, mamá — dijo el chico con una sonrisa, su madre giro el rostro para verle y corresponder el saludo.

— Buen día hi- ¡Ash! — el grito repentino de Delia causo asombro en el menor — ¡¿Por qué andas con esas ropas?! ¡Tenemos visita! — la mujer simplemente cubrió su rostro para evitar observar el cuerpo de su hijo. El azabache recordó haber escuchado otra voz y giro para ver en el otro mueble a la persona con que su madre charlaba.

— No has cambiado mucho, despistado — Ash se quedo observando a la persona quien con sonrisa apacible y ojos achinados le observaba. El muchacho duro segundos en comprender la situación y mostró su asombro aun más.

— ¡¿Señora Dracena?! — grito ahora Ash viendo a una integrante del alto mando, la cual conocía por haber sido amaestrado por esta en los tipo dragón.

— Vaya, vaya, yo recuerdo haberte dicho que no me digas "señora" — la mujer mostró un estado raro infantil al inflar sus mejillas en claro enojo o berrinche ante la expresión usada a su persona.

— Pe-perdón, señorita Dracena — se corrigió, noto la mirada fija de aquella del alto mando y no comprendió perfectamente. Incluso su madre no lo miraba. Hasta que logro recordar una cosa — ¡Aaah! ¡Perdonen! — volviendo a sus cabales recordó que solo mantenía una prenda en su cuerpo. Rápidamente se fue a su habitación, la dama doma dragones simplemente soltó una pequeña risa, mientras Delia se mostraba avergonzada.

— Discúlpelo, es algo distraído — su madre defendió a su retoño ante su despiste — Pero ¿Usted de donde conoce a mi hijo? — pregunto ahora, después de todo había escuchado las palabras de Ash y que conocía a la mujer.

Primero cabe resaltar, que la dama había llegado en horas tempranas, algo como las 9 am, momento en que Delia preparaba el desayuno. Delia al principio no comprendió la visita de aquella desconocida mujer, para su persona, pero ella aclaro que cuando Ash esté presente se revelaría todo. Dando un aire de misterio en la mujer. Delia no comprendió aquellas palabras, pero le otorgo el paso, después de todo, parecía conocer a su hijo.

Ambas se fueron a la sala, donde la señora Ketchum le regalo un vaso de Té a Dracena. La cual se presento y respondió que trabajaba como entrenadora, en un lugar alejado de esta región. Su especialidad eran los tipos Dragón. Aunque Delia deseaba indagar más a fondo y saber de donde ella conocía a su hijo, esta cambiaba el tema y llegaban a un punto donde ese detalle se escapaba de Delia. Y terminaba respondiendo otras preguntas que la mujer le daba.

— Claro, ya que lo vi debo decirle — por una extraña razón Delia sentía una sensación rara hacia aquella mujer de una edad, posiblemente un poco mayor a la suya, espero aquella respuesta que deseaba — Soy la esposa de su hijo — finalizo la doma dragones manteniendo esa bella sonrisa.

Por un pequeño periodo de tiempo se mantuvieron las cosas en silencio. Delia dejo caer la taza de Té que poseía y se mantuvo con la boca abierta. Dracena por otro lado cubrió su boca con la mano y río con gracia al notar la reacción de la mujer. Ash llego rápidamente y justo a tiempo para oír aquella "declaración".

— ¡Señorita Dracena! ¡¿Qué está diciendo?! — Ash noto la expresión de su madre e iba a decirle que eso era falso. Pero la mujer se levanto y se acerco a este — ¿Mamá? — realmente el Ketchum sentía miedo, su madre era un legendario del nivel dios cuando se enfadaba.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! — la reacción fue más sorpresa para Ash, puesto que su madre soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas de "tristeza".

— Vaya, vaya, mi pequeña broma no fue bien tomada — respondió Dracena, Delia la observo con asombro — Solo estaba jugando — movió su mano con despreocupación ante su revelación. La madre del campeón quedo momentos estática, para luego ser rodeada por una especie de aura oscura y sus ojos ganaran una sombría oscuridad.

— ¡A-a-a-aaaah! ¡Mamá, espera! — el muchacho tuvo que interponerse para que Delia no intentara acabar con la dama. Esta simplemente reía levemente.

Cuando finalmente los ánimos se bajaron, Delia estaba más calmada, y Ash reprendió a Dracena con un tirón de mejilla. La escena era graciosa al notar como la dama de mayor edad sucumbía ante el castigo del menor y campeón. Dracena pidió varias veces perdón mientras unas lágrimas pequeñas yacían en sus ojos.

— Permítame presentare de nuevo, mi nombre es Dracena, soy entrenadora y ocupo el puesto de Alto mando en Kalos — hablo la mujer de forma educada, ahora Delia comprendía de donde Ash y ella se debían conocer — Si, Ash y yo somos compañeros de liga — respondió a la posible duda que la Ketchum podría tener.

— Me sorprende verla aquí, señorita Dracena — Ash mostraba una sonrisa alegre, cosa que noto su madre. Delia hizo una pequeña expresión de molestia ante aquella sonrisa que la doma dragones recibía por parte de su hijo.

— Vaya, vaya ¿Acaso no recuerdas? — pregunto Dracena. Ash hizo su cara de no entender nada — Eres tan despistado, aunque eso es como tu encanto — aunque bien fue como una especie de alago, Ash lo tomo como otra cosa — Cuando entrenabas conmigo, te dije que en vacaciones deseaba viajar y te pedí consejos de cual sitio visitar — Dracena buscaba que Ash recordara ese momento.

Ash se mantuvo pensante un rato, hasta que choco su puño con la palma de la mano lograron recordar ese momento.

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

Se observaba a un joven de más o menos 18 años observando el cielo estrellado. Se trataba del campeón actual de Kalos. Ash Ketchum. El muchacho se encontraba ahora en la residencia de una compañera de liga. La cual se acercaba lentamente mostrando esa apacible sonrisa y ojos cerrados que la caracterizaban. Esta se puso a la par del joven y observo también al cielo.

— Una bella noche ¿No? — pregunto la mujer de pelo negro.

— Si, gracias por ayudarme en mi entrenamiento, señorita Dracena — Ash otorgo su agradecimiento a la dama experta en dragones, otorgándole una sonrisa, la mujer solo movió sus brazos en clara negación.

— No es necesario que las des, lo hago con gusto, el campeón debe ser muy fuerte si desea mantener su puesto — respondió esta apenando al chico. Ambos se mantuvieron observando el cielo estrellado un tiempo más — Oh, cierto, Ash — la mujer capto la atención del menor quien le miro — Pronto iniciaran nuestras vacaciones, y aunque este lugar es muy bueno, me gustaría viajar a otro lado ¿Me dirías un destino agradable? — pregunto Dracena esperando algún consejo del joven.

— Pues, eh viajado a muchos, y existen sitios increíbles, pero sin duda para mi, Pueblo Paleta es el mejor — sin querer o por simple nostalgia recordó su lugar de origen. Sonrió levemente recordado que debía visitar a su madre — Es un lugar bello, tranquilo, pacifico, con aire fresco, realmente un poblado rural, pero que te conecta con la naturaleza, ya que está rodeado por un hermoso bosque — finalizo sin mirar a la mujer quien no perdía detalles en lo que Ash decía — No posee tanta tecnología, conecta con el océano, aunque nadie nada ahí, y realmente no existen mucho sitios a los cuales ir, pero el ambiente puro, el hermoso entorno, para mi la hacen un lugar excelente si deseas escapar del estrés y bullicio de la vida — las palabras que expresaba sobre su pueblo natal, dejaban si duda el gran aprecio y cariño que le tenia al poblado. Dracena sonrió ante eso.

— Ya veo, sería un lugar bueno de vacaciones — expreso la mujer.

Cuando Ash se marcho y expreso que iría a visitar a su madre durante las vacaciones, Dracena tuvo la excelente idea de donde poder ir a pasarlas y cabria la posibilidad, de que tendría con quien.

 **Fin del flash back.**

* * *

Ash recordó aquel momento y llego a pensar que Dracena tomo sus palabras como consejo de ir a Pueblo Paleta. Realmente no le molestaba la visita de la alto mando, simplemente le tomo de sorpresa. Incluso era con quien mejor se llevaba de entre los cuatro. Los demás eran un poco más difíciles de tratar realmente.

— Así que vine aquí a pasar vacaciones — expreso Dracena con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Ash comprendió y no le vio problema alguna a esa decisión, después de todo su pueblo era un lugar digno para pasar el tiempo.

— Entiendo, es agradable tenerla aquí señorita Dracena — el chico otorgo una amplia sonrisa a la mujer quien mostró apeno a eso y cubrió su boca mientras sus mejillas ganaban un pequeño y tenue sonrojo.

— Una alto mando, veo que mi hijo está rodeado de gente importante — Delia quiso entrar en aquella conversación y expresar una opinión, una algo fuera de contexto.

— Es el campeón de Kalos, debe estar rodeado de gente importante para él — hablo la doma dragones. Delia bufo con algo de molestia.

— ¿Dónde se quedara? — pregunto Ash. La mujer se mantuvo en pose pensativa un segundo.

— Pues, tenía pensado mantenerme en una posada cercana — respondió ella.

— Ya veo, bueno nosotros estaremos siempre aquí por si desea algo, realmente le debo mucho por ayudarme con el entrenamiento de Noirven y Goodra, ambos son muy poderosos — Ash agradeció nuevamente a la mujer quien negó aquello.

— Ya te dije que no lo hicieras, me hace feliz ver lo poderoso que te hiciste, incluso venciendo a los lideres y alto mando de Kanto, siempre me sorprendes, y eso que cuando luchaste contra nosotros parecías tímido — Ash rasco su mejilla en clara pena recordando ese momento.

— Estaba nervioso de luchar contra ustedes, era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos — respondió con sinceridad.

— Bueno, debo ir a vaciar mi equipaje, así que hablaremos después, despistado — La mujer se coloco de pie y fue llevada a la puerta por Ash y Delia. Esta ultima algo malhumorada — Un placer conocerla, Delia, su hijo es un maravilloso entrenador y mujeriego — esa última palabra sorprendió al chico y su madre quienes quedaron en shock. Dracena simplemente se retiro riendo como niña traviesa.

Ash suspiro ante las ocurrencias de la mujer, era cierto que muchos las catalogaban como alguien tranquila y amable, pero para amigos mas íntimos era una bromista que gozaba de gastar sus pequeñas bromas inocentes. Aun así, Ash pudo ver un lado de ella que, según palabras de la misma, muy pocos han observando. Ella era una mujer bondadosa, preocupada por quienes quieres y muy amable. Realmente era curioso que no tuviera hijos.

— Mujeriego ¿Eh? — escucho las palabras de su madre algo molestas. Ash se giro con nervios a observarla.

— Solo bromeaba, siempre me usa para gastarme bromas pesadas, no lo hace con mala intensión pero yo acabo pagando el precio, es una mujer muy amable y buena, me recuerda mucho a ti — este la observo causando algo de pena en la mujer.

— No me compares con ella — dijo esta con tono algo molesto. Se adentro a la casa para calmar su mente. Ella era una chica comprensible y amable, pero a veces cuando le hacían molestar mostraba un lado más frívolo. Ash suspiro y observo a Mr Mime quien presencio todo al estar regando las flores del frente.

— Qué problema ¿No? — hablo al mimo quien asintió ante esas palabras.

— Mime, mime — fueron sus palabras para seguir su trabajo y que Ash volvieran adentro para desayunar. Y quitarle el enojo a su madre.

* * *

Dracena caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de aquel poblado, el cual ya mostraba más indicciones de ciudad pequeña. La dama del alto mando sonriente saludaba a los habitantes quienes se preocupaban quien era ella. Después de todo no era una cara familiar, seguramente se trataba de una visitante. En su andar paseo cerca de un parque de la zona, no tenía apuros en llegar a la posada donde se hospedaría. Observo a un chico combatir contra un sujeto de edad mayor. El infante tenía Eevee, mientras que el otro usaba un Weezing. La diferencia de niveles era perfectamente notoria para los ojos cautelosos de Dracena. Se quedo observando el desenlace de aquel encuentro dando como resultado al tipo de aspecto vandálico.

— Yo gane, mocoso, ahora pagame — reclamo aquel hombre su recompensa por la victoria. La poca gente que miraba sabían de que hablaba aquel sujeto, pero Dracena era la única sin tal información.

— Po-por favor no me quite a mi Eevee — el niño empezó a llorar ante la idea de que su primer compañero Pokémon le fuese arrebatado, realmente fue un completo tonto al aceptar ese trato.

— No llores niñato, un trato es un trato, ahora dame esa cosa, ya verás como lo vuelvo un digno Pokémon — la sonrisa maliciosa de aquel hombre solo causo molestia en varios, pero más en la dama.

— Vaya, vaya ¿Esto no es un poco injusto? — Dracena se acerco captando la atención del público, el niño y aquel hombre — Realizar ese tipo de acuerdos con un pobre niño, se nota tu falta de racionalidad y madurez — la mayor se mantenía sonriente no mostrando ninguna pizca de enojo. El sujeto mostro molesto ante la intromisión de ella y el niño sorprendido.

— Este no es problema suyo, señora, váyase antes que lo lamente — aclaro el hombre para volver a intentar arrebatar el Eevee del niño — Ya me canse de esperar, mocoso, lo tomare quieras o no — la mano de aquel sujeto iba directo a tomar a Eevee quien se pego más a su joven entrenador y este lo abrazo. El brazo del hombre se vio detenido por la mano de Dracena quien le miro sonriente.

— Vaya, vaya, se nota que eres alguien cabeza dura — al finalizar esa oración soltó una pequeña risa. Aquel sujeto movió su brazo de forma brusca causando que el agarre se viera suprimido.

— ¿Acaso quiere pelea, señora? — pregunto el hombre ya cansado de toda esa tontería. Dracena sonrió mas ante aquella petición.

— Me parece bien, un combate uno contra uno, si gano, dejaras a ese niño y su Pokémon — hizo la propuesta la doma dragones. El sujeto sonrió creyendo que eso jamás pasaría.

— De acuerdo, pero si pierde, me dará sus Pokémon y me llevare el de este — aquel trato le parecía irreponsable y demostraba el poco aprecio que tenía ese sujeto a sus Pokémon. Pero Dracena al final acepto, simplemente debía darle un pequeño escarmiento — ¡Vamos, Weezing! — el tipo veneno fue liberado al pequeño campo.

— Weeeezing — expreso el Pokémon flotante. Dracena tomo una de sus ball y río levemente.

— Ven, compañero — aquella esfera fue lanzada arrojando el rayo de luz rojo. Para luego materializarse esa forma desconocida para los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta.

— ¡Flygon! — chillo el tipo dragón/tierra, moviéndose de un lado a otro. El sujeto supo reconocer aquella criatura, pero no se inmuto. Entre la multitud uno que otro reconoció ese Pokémon, pero al no verse casi nunca por esta región, y muchos menos se poblado, ninguno de los allí presente lo conocía como tal.

— ¡Prepárese para perder! — rugió aquel sujeto, Dracena se mantuvo serena y sonriente — ¡Usa **Bomba Lodo**! — dio la primera orden.

El Weezing capto aquella petición y arrojo el ataque purpura venenoso. Dracena solo ordeno esquivar aquel ataque. Flygon logro evitarlo de forma rápida y agil. Dracena ordeno que se moviera de forma aleatoria por el campo para dudas del hombre.

La velocidad de Flygon eran increíblemente alta, casi imposible de ver donde aparecería, cuando lo observabas en un punto, ya se había movido en otros distintos. El sujeto empezó a desesperarse porque no era capaz de ordenar un ataque si no es capaz de observar el objetivo.

— ¡Weezing libera gas venenoso por todos lados! — si bien no era capaz de atacar un punto en concreto, entonces atacaría todos. Aunque el humo no le causaría daño físico, seguramente llegaría a envenenarlo.

— Cola Dragón — la orden de Dracena fue tomada por su compañero, en un simple parpadeo Aparicio sobre Weezing quien iba a soltar ese gas toxico. Pero la cola de Flygon fue más veloz y estampo un potente golpe en el tipo veneno arrojándolo con gran fuerza al piso. El hombre se quedo asombrado, igual los presentes. Aquella pequeña capa de polvo que se causo por el impacto se desvaneció y solo se vio al tipo veneno debilitado — Yo gane — expreso la mujer con una sonrisa más amplia.

— S-solo con un ataque…— fueron las palabras del hombre quien cayó de rodillas derrotado — ¡Maldición, esto no se quedara así, pagaras maldita vieja! — esa irrespetuosa grosería causo una vena en la frente de Dracena.

El sujeto tomo a su Weezing y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de que se retirara sintió el peligro tras su persona, al girar observo a Dracena con sus ojos levemente abiertos mostrando unos destellantes e intimidantes orbes de tono rojizos oscuros que desprendían una esencia de peligro. La mujer sonría levemente. Aquel sujeto sintió el horror en su cuerpo y empezó a correr. Pero Flygon fue más rápido y ataco con un potente Dragoaliento que impacto contra el hombre. La explosión fue intensa y solo se vio al sujeto ser mandado por los aires. Los espectadores quedaron con una gota enorme, sinceramente era muy raro observar esas situaciones en un poblado tan tranquilo. Dracena se calmo y luego de agradecer a su compañero lo devolvió, para luego observar al pequeño.

— Tuviste suerte que estaba por la zona, si no, capaz fueras perdido a tu compañero, no debes cometer ese tipo de actos imprudentemente — le regaño la mujer al joven quien asintió apenado, pero feliz de mantener a su compañero aun.

Dracena le dio una leve caricia en la cabeza y se retiro a la posada. Deseaba tomar un baño y posiblemente dormir un poco. Mañana visitaría nuevamente al campeón para molestarlo un poco más. Ella misma se reía consigo por la forma infantil de actuar con Ash a esa edad que poseía. Pero era algo difícil de evitar, después de todo, esa era la forma en que ella demostraba su interés por el Ketchum.

— Lástima que sea tan despistado, y su madre…vaya, vaya pienso que estas vacaciones serán muy divertidas — se dijo a sí misma con esa traviesa sonrisa.

* * *

Por aquella entrada del pueblo, esa brecha cubierta por los arboles, en aquella pequeña montaña, se observaba la silueta de una mujer de piel morena. Su cabello morado en una extraña forma. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa que impedía la vista a la malla negra de cuerpo completo pegada a su piel que usaba debajo. La mujer observaba el poblado y sintió el aire puro del lugar.

— Sí que es un aire puro y con un dulce aroma — expreso aquella dama con esa suave sonrisa y sus ojos tonos morados.

— Madam ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? — aquella pregunta provino de una joven chica de pelo atado en dos coletas de tono rojizo, ojos amarillos. Con una extraña vestimenta.

— La pregunta real es…¿Por qué estás aquí, Carrie? — ahora pregunto aquella mujer observando con ojos severos a la chica quien sintió intimidada.

— Y-yo vine para cuidar de usted, es mi deber como su aprendiz — respondió esta con los ojos cerrados.

— Yo jamás te pedí eso, tú te colaste al avión sin avisar, y no quisiste regresar a Kalos, realmente eres muy terca, así no aprenderás nada — el tono severo y levemente enojado demostraba el disgusto de la mujer por tener a esa chica con ella ahora.

— ¡Pero Madam Olympia! —

— ¡Silencio! — la chica fue callada inmediatamente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos y mostrar temor — Ya no se puede hacer nada, estarás conmigo, pero espero no me molestes, deseo pasar mis vacaciones tranquilamente — si bien la idea de mantenerla a su lado no era tan buena, tampoco tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de hacerla volver — Andando, quiero visitar a una persona — finalizo para empezar su andar.

— Si, Madam — expreso con tono vencido, pero ella realmente sabia la razón de que su maestra estuviera en este lugar indigno de ella. Ese poblado _— "Se que quiere ver a ese niño, sabía que ese tonto traería problemas, pero yo no dejare que perjudique la vida de Olympia-sama" —_ pensaba la aprendiza siguiendo a la líder de gimnasio de Kalos.

— Y no cometas algo que me avergüence, o lo pagaras — la mujer giro su rostro para observarla, aquellos ojos destellaban una advertencia de peligro, además del aura azulada que cubría su cuerpo y mantenía sus cabellos erizados levemente.

— ¡S-s-s-si Madam! — dijo rápidamente Carrie queriendo evitar el enojo de Olympia.

Esta última volvió a su estado de ánimo tranquilo dando una pequeña sonrisa y siguiendo el camino al poblado. Carrie suspiro de alivio, pero aun mantendría su "misión" de proteger a su querida maestra de ese mocoso.

Por otro lado, Ash sintió que sus pacificas vacaciones tendrían una giro inesperado. Y realmente empezó hoy mismo porque su madre no deseaba salir de su cuarto en un claro berrinche de mujer mayor. El chico de cabellos negro suspiro, realmente esperaba que las cosa nos se complicara.

* * *

Y aqui tenemos el capitulo tres, por el momento es el que mas eh actualizado de forma semanal, bueno tampoco escribo mucho realmente, como notan los capitulos no son largos. Bueno eso seria todo, espero les haya gustado y esperen con ansias el otro capitulo. no creo que lo tenga para la próxima semana, lo dudo ya que debo empezar a realizar deberes universitarios. En fin, agradezco cada comentario que me den, con el me gusta que les brindo demuestro mi agradecimiento. (No les agradezco aqui porque...bueno...porque me es algo perezoso jeje) Y tenemos portada nueva, esta en mi sección de imágenes, y si se preguntan ¿quien es aquella figura en negro? se sabrá mas adelante. Bueno es todo Ykex fuera.


	5. Visitas Inesperadas (Parte II)

**(Opening)**

 **(Song, Million Love, Kage kara mamoru)**

 **Hyakumankai no oyasumi shite mo hyakumankai no ohayou shite mo**

 **I say omoi tsutaekirenai doushite? doushite? doshite ka na? love you**

(Se aprecia la imagen de Delia con un vestido blanco observando hacia la luna mientras estaba en una playa, el viento ondeaba su cabello y vestido, de pronto observa a la cámara y otorgar una sonrisa)

 _ **"Mature Love."**_

 **Konna ni chikaku ni konna ni mainichi**

(Se ve a la señora Delia de espalda para que ella gire y sonría mientras una Nidoqueen tras de ella hace lo mismo, la mujer poseía un bikini de una pieza)

 **Tonari ni iru no ni zenbu wakaranai**

(Se aprecia a Olympia acostada en una silla de playa con lentes, poseía un sexy traje de baño, se baja un poco los lentes para guiñar sus dos Meowstic jugaban a un lado)

 **Ki ni naru ko wa dare? yappari kikenai**

(Ahora se ve a Dracena sonriente mientras saluda, poseyendo un bikini de una pieza, mientras detrás de ella su Noiverd congelaba a unos sujetos)

 **Tsukue ni shimatta setsunai kimochi**

(Ahora se ve al entrenador Ash sonriendo con un short de playa jugando en el agua, hasta que las tres mujeres llegan y le abrazan repentinamente)

 **Kimi to issho nara donna mainichi mo marude owaranai eiga na no**

 **Kimi to iru dake de kinou no nayami mo doko ni wasurechau no?**

(La imagen cambia a las tras damas observando el cielo azulado mientras una fresca brisa marina ondeaba sus cabellos, repentinamente una pequeña explosión ocurre y personajes de vestimentas extrañas atacan)

 **Kitto hyakumankai no negai kasanete hyakumansei no hoshi no naka de ne**

 **Onrii wan no kimi ni deaeta unmei kanjiteru**

(Delia, Olympia y Dracena manda a sus Pokémon quienes empiezan a combatir con algunos desconocidos, Noiverd combate contra uno de aspecto insecto, Nidoqueen con un cangrejo luchador y los Meowstic contra una especie de gorila, arrojándose ataque a diestra y siniestra, hasta que se causa una explosión que crea una humera.)

 **Hyakumanriki no yuuki dashite ne hyakumanbai no ohayou shitai**

 **(De entre la humera sale Ash con su potente equipo frente a las tres damas para que su equipo arrojase un ataque mandando a volar a todos los enemigos)**

 **Hyakumankai no doa wo tataku wa kidzuite kidzuite kidzuite ne love you**

(El campeón gira para verlas mientras les regala una sonrisa, las damas se lanza a este cayéndole encima, donde el azabache queda atrapado entre los pechos de ellas, para luego suspirar)

 **(Opening end)**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Visitas inesperadas**

 **(Parte II)**

El día seguía su común avance, el muchacho de cabellera negra se encontraba deambulando por el poblado en búsqueda de ingredientes para la cena. A su lado caminaba su compañero eléctrico y principal mejor amigo. Se encontraba pensativo con los eventos ocurridos puesto que no se espero que la mujer del alto mando en la región donde se corono campeón fuese de vacaciones a su pueblo natal, no es que le molestara que la experta en dragones este presente, era el hecho de que Dracena solía jugar bromas pesadas a veces contra su persona.

Decidió ignorar por el momento la situación y elegir los ingredientes exactos para elaborar un delicioso platillo que le devuelva el animo a su madre, aunque tampoco comprendía la razón de su enojo, bueno era mujer, y con respecto a mujeres él era un completo idiota en muchos puntos, principalmente en lograr entenderlas.

— Bueno siempre tuve complicaciones con ese tema — se expreso con un suspiro. Raichu le daba la razón asintiendo con su cabeza. Ash simplemente le miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras caminaban podían notar entrenadores luchando entre sí, Ash sonrió ante ello recordándole sus tiempos de novato y donde se tuvo que esforzar increíblemente para llegar al nivel actual que poseía. Claro que no se sentía invencible, simplemente que aun esperaba un digno rival para su persona. Incluso llego a creer que su amigo Gary seria aquel capaz de hacerle frente, y aunque su buen amigo poseía un potente equipo, no se comparaba al que este poseía.

En realidad tuvo suerte de luchar contra varios amigos en la travesía de su entrenamiento. Entre ellos, aquel cuya apariencia era casi una copia suya, incluso poseyendo un Pikachu también. Recordó aquel encuentro y como su amigo Richie había mejorado realmente.

Pero sin duda alguna su mayor desafío fue su contraparte en todo el sentido, aquel rival que amaba torturar los Pokémon y hacerlos explotar su máximo potencial de manera errónea. O al menos así le conocía en la región de Sinnoh. En su último enfrentamiento demostró un nivel digno de elite 4. Ash pensó que nuevamente se debía a la explotación de sus Pokémon y que les obligaba a realizar actos terribles para conseguir más poder. Pero increíblemente, y más porque él podía sentirlo, aquellos compañeros de su rival no demostraban disgusto ni sentimientos negativos hacia el muchacho. Al parecer había comprendido que los lazos eran más fuertes que una rutina extenuante de entrenamiento, aunque igualmente esta era necesaria.

Realmente sentía las ganas de volver a enfrentarse contra ese malhumorado rival suyo, pero este había aclarado que iría contra la mejor entrenadora Pokémon, al menos como él pensaba, del mundo. Hablando de ella, no recordaba la última vez que le vio. Esperaba que se encontrase bien.

— Bueno, Cynthia siempre fue difícil de comprender ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué las mujeres son tan difíciles?! — el muchacho de cabellera negra se mostro frustrado ante el tema femenino.

— Raichu — su compañero eléctrico suspiro derrotado ante la idiotez de su camarada por las chicas, bueno tampoco es que fuese un experto en el tema, pero al menos reconocía cuando una hembra moría por sus huesos eléctricos, como cierta conejo que no deseaba mencionar, no es que odiase a Buneary, pero su melosa actitud le incomodaba.

Finalmente ambos masculinos llegaron a las puertas del hogar Ketchum donde el muchacho de tez morena prepararía una cena para su madre y regresarle así su ánimo de siempre. Cuando llego tomo su llave como pudo debido al hecho de que tener varias bolsas en su mano, y Raichu igual en sus patas, compro muchos víveres para tener variedad.

— Ya llegue madre — expreso el muchacho ingresado finalmente al domicilio. Apenas ingreso escucho algunas voces en la sala, al acercarse, pensando que se trataba nuevamente de la señora Dracena, quedo en shock al notar una cabellera purpura en un curioso peinado. Además de reconocer a la mujer de tonalidad morena y vestimenta llamativa — ¡¿Señora Olympia!? — grito sorprendido el entrenador.

— ¡Oye, más respeto a como le hablas a Olympia-sama! — sin previo aviso el joven fue atacado por la discípula, por así decirlo, de la líder.

— Carrie — la mencionada sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y al girar para observar a su maestra noto los ojos filosos de esta atravesando su alma. La chica simplemente se inclino a modo de disculpa — Perdona eso, joven Ash, es bueno verte nuevamente, aunque no fue hace mucho nuestro último encuentro, perdona el haber llegado sin avisar — expreso la líder psíquica con su leve y relajada sonrisa.

— N-no, no es problema, solo me sorprendió la repentina llegada — respondió el entrenador observándola.

— Posee una encantadora casa, señora Ketchum — la mujer fijo su vista en la madre de Ash quien sintió levemente intimidada, después de todo no posees a un líder de gran nivel en tu sala tomando Té.

— Gr-gracias, me gusta vivir humildemente — respondió la mencionada con un tenue sonrojo apenado.

— Eso es admirable, además, conociendo los ingresos de su hijo llegue a pensar que Vivian en una mansión o casa más amplia — Olympia no deseaba sonar quejona o malhumorada por aquella casa de aspecto humilde. Pero llego a creer que el joven Ketchum vivía en un lugar más lujoso.

— Eso es porque no soy amante de los lujos, siempre fue más de lo sencillo — Ash había regresado de dejar los víveres en la cocina para sentarse a un lado de su madre — ¿Qué le trae a este lugar, señora Olympia? Y a ti Carrie-san — pregunto el moreno sonriendo.

— Pues como sabrás estamos en tiempos de relajo, finalmente la liga se dio su respiro y ahora podemos tomar merecidas vacaciones — la mujer morena sonreía aliviada de tener un poco de paz, si bien era cierto que no muchos entrenadores habían llegado a su gimnasio, igualmente los pocos que lo hicieron demostraron su pequeña valía.

— Bueno, desde que me corone campeón no me eh enfrentado algún retador por el título, así que supongo que han mejorado notablemente — si bien Ash reconocía la fortaleza de los lideres de Kalos, e incluso su alto mando, le era sorpresivo que ninguno haya llegado hasta el punto de retarle por el titulo de campeón.

— En fin, vine aquí para poder relajarme y poder sentir aires nuevos, Pueblo Paleta es reconocida en Kanto como un lugar tranquilo y relajante, me veras seguida por aquí — la líder le regalo un guiño que causo leve vergüenza en el campeón.

— Estaré a su disposición si necesita algo, oh, también vi a la señorita Dracena — Olympia no demostró su asombro porque ya había predicho aquella opción de su compañera de región.

— Seguramente me topare con ella pronto, después de todo tengo entendido que solo hay una posada, en todo caso debo ir a desempacar mis cosas así que me retiro por hoy — la dama se levanto junto con Ash y Delia ambos acompañándole a la salida, mientras Carrie iba a un costado de su maestra — Muchas gracias por su recibimiento — la dama realizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento por la hospitalidad de la mujer.

— Mu-muchas gracias — Carrie imito a su maestra realizado la reverencia.

— N-no hay de que, pueden venir cuando gusten — la señora Ketchum reacción sin querer realizando igualmente una reverencia.

— ¿Te molesta si mañana vengo, Ash? — pregunto la mujer observando al joven quien al sentir la fija mirada de la mayor se apeno.

— No tengo ningún problema señora Olympia, puede venir cuando guste — respondió el campeón otorgando una amplia sonrisa.

Tanto líder como madre al observar esa sonrisa amigable y amplia del joven sintiendo un tenue ardo en sus mejillas. Carrie por otro lado observaba con molestia al mocoso por causarle esos sentimientos a su maestra. Aunque bueno, debía admitir que era apuesto y todo. Al pensar en eso se sonrojo también y agito fuerte su cabeza, las otras dos mujeres observaron distinto lados para ocultar sus pequeños sonrojos. Mientras que Ash no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Luego de otro despido ambas femeninas se retiraron a la posada para poder alistar sus cosas para la amplia estadía, o al menos eso pensaban. Delia debía admitir una cosa, esta mujer le cayó un poco mejor que la otra, bueno no es que la otra le cayera mal, solo que le ponía un poco nerviosa.

Cuando ambos quedaron solos, bueno en sentido de únicos humanos en la casa, la madre se dispuso a realizar la cena, pero su hijo insistió en él cocinar hoy. Aunque la mujer refuto algunas veces, al final cedió a los caprichos de su hijo y permitió que este cocinara. Realmente no podía quejarse después de todo era notorio que su Ash era independiente, pero eso solo le hacía pensar que tarde o temprano se iría. Y más con esa gran fama que poseía.

La dama prefirió mejor encender la televisión y poder observar alguna cosa mientras esperaba que su hijo cocinara. Este aseguro que haría algo que su compañero Brock le enseño y tenía un delicioso sabor, siempre y cuando supiera realizarse. Centro su atención en un programa de entrevistas donde se hablaba sobre celebridades actuales.

— Entonces todos concordamos que Lance, el campeón de Kanto, merece ya su retiro ¿No? — la presentadora hablaba sobre los actuales campeones y el puesto donde podrían posicionarse, junto con ella estaban otras dos personas más.

— Yo pienso que el doma dragones aun posee mucho que aportar para nuevas generaciones, aunque es claro que ya fue superado por varios campeones, entre ellos la dama frívola, Cynthia — expreso uno de ellos.

— Para que no sepan porque se le conoce así a la campeona más amada por todos, es que ah rechazado a todo hombre que se le cruce por el camino, madre mía —otorgo el dato una de las chicas con tono dramático — Y es que nuestra amada campeona no parece estar interesada en tonterías románticas y solo centrada en su deber de campeona — mientras hablaba pasaban imágenes sobre la mencionada.

— Para el carro, para el carro que no es todo cierto — el único hombre de los tres, hablando con un tono afeminado, tomo la palabra — Parece que nuestra campeona si posee un interés, y es que hace no mucho se le vio muy apegada al actual joven campeón de Kalos, Ash Ketchum — saco la noticia dejando "anonadadas" a las dos mujeres.

— ¡Oh My God! — la pantalla empezó a mostrar unas imágenes filtradas de Cynthia sentada tomando un Té helado con Ash, y se notaba la felicidad en la mujer. Hasta que parecieron notar al fotógrafo y otras imágenes surgían donde un Garchomp perseguía al pobre infeliz.

— Pues parece que nuestra rubia si tiene corazón, hablando de campeón de Kalos, el joven sí que tiene mujeres, ya que se ha visto en muchos viajes con distintas compañeras y conociendo distintas damas, un Casanova el joven — expreso la presentadora donde imágenes con Ash y sus compañeras de viajes, más algunas otras se mostraban.

— Es la edad querida, la edad ¿Y cómo no? Siendo que ah participado en todas las ligas y quedado en notorias posiciones, siendo Kalos la cúspide de su carrera, además, todos estamos de acuerdo en que el joven merece ya su pareja ¿No? — expreso el sujeto afeminado.

Delia observaba la noticia donde su retoño aparecía y con todas las compañeras de viaje con que realizaba sus aventuras, además de mujeres ya sean lideres o entrenadoras igualmente juntas a este. Después de todo su pequeño si era muy popular, lástima que fuese tan "inocente". Después de un rato donde hablaban sobre otros campeones, llego el puesto de los Top 5, donde Ash sorpresivamente estaba en el puesto 3 por debajo de Cynthia y Lance. Esto dejo sorprendida a su madre puesto que juraría que su hijo estaría en el primero o mínimo segundo lugar.

— ¡Mamá, la cena esta lista! — escucho el llamado de su hijo sacándole de sus pensamientos. La mujer otorgo una vos de afirmación a su asistencia.

Cuando llego noto el platillo que su hijo había creado, tuvo que admitir que quedo sorprendida al ver la presentación y el delicioso aroma que llego a su nariz. Incluso sintió como un poco de baba escapa de sus labios al observar aquel platillo. La mujer tomo asiento y Ash le imito luego de otorgarle a su compañero Raichu su cena.

— Espero te guste, no me quedo al sazón de Brock, pero tiene rico sabor — expreso el muchacho sonriendo.

Delia tomo el tenedor y procedió a picar un pedazo, para luego llevarlo a su boca. Con ese pequeño trozo sintió un éxtasis de sabores incalculables por su cuerpo. Sentía como unas vamos masajearan su cuerpo de manera lenta y suave. Imaginándose desnuda y a merced de dedos celestiales que no paraban de estimular su cuerpo llevándole a excitantes emociones.

Ash y Pikachu poseían una gota de sudor debido a que Delia parecía perdida en un mundo feliz por su sonrisa boba, ojos cerrados y expresión de estar en el cielo. La cena continuo normalmente con Delia saboreando aquel plato hecho por su retoño. Luego de haber culminado la mujer yacía lavando los platos mientras Ash se tomaba una ducha.

— Fue sorpresivo ver a Olympya y Dracena aquí, pero tampoco me disgusta, ambas me ayudaron en mi entrenamiento así que les debo mucho — el joven entrenador, y campeón, observaba el techo del baño mientras remojaba su cuerpo en aquella tina — Cierto, le prometí a Scott llamarle al llegar, espero no esté enojado, me pregunto si aun querrá hacer el frente de combate Kanto — se pregunto mientras hundía la mitad de su cabeza dejando que el agua le calmara.

Luego de varios minutos salió de la tina para poder otorgarle el paso a su madre. Al salir le observo con toalla en brazos lista para el baño. El joven le dejo entrar mientras iba a su habitación para colocarse algo de ropa y poder dormir.

* * *

La noche estaba en su punto madrugador. Debían ser exactamente como las 3 am. En una zona realmente lúgubre debido a los inmersos arboles de ese oscuro bosque, unas figuras se movían con linternas en mano. Aquellos dos personajes iban vestidos con túnicas caminando, sin inmutarse por los sonidos tétricos, por aquel frondoso bosque.

Finalmente su caminata culmino en la entrada de una cabaña vieja que observándose detenidamente se notaba su deterioro. Ambos personajes encapuchados se acercaron a esta y uno de ellos saco una especie de carnet. Lo acerco tronco dañado, el cual sorpresivamente se abrió demostrando un analizador de tarjetas.

El aparato escaneo aquel carnet y luego de otorgar un pitido afirmativo volvió a cubrirse por el tronco. La puerta se abrió automáticamente realizando un chirrido horrible e irritante. Ambos personajes entraron a esta para que la puerta volviera a cerrarse de igual modo. Las dos personas caminaron hasta llegar a una estantería.

Uno de ellos tomo un libro en específico moviéndolo un poco, otro tronco cercano de la pared se abrió esta vez mostrando un analizador de retina. El encapucho acerco su rostro y mostró su ojo para ser analizado. Otro pitido de aprobación se escucho y el analizador se oculto nuevamente, para que aquella estantería empezar a moverse a un lado demostrando un pasaje secreto subterráneo.

Ambas figuras ingresaron para que la estantería volviera a su zona habitual ocultando tal entrada. Aquellas dos personas caminaban por un pasadizo metalizado alumbrado por luces rojas. Su travesía duro cinco minutos hasta llegar a otra puerta de metal fuertemente reforzada. Un nuevo analizador se abrió, con la diferencia de que esta parecía una especie de púa. El encapuchado acerco su dedo y lo pincho causando que la sangre fluyera y un poco de esta quedara en la aguja. Luego de unos segundos el escáner aprobó la sangre y aquella puerta empezó a quitar sus cerrojos.

Finalmente se abrió revelando una sala fuertemente equipada con equipos tecnológicos y múltiples pantallas siendo la más grande aquella que estaba justo en frente. En una mesa circular amplia yacían varios personajes.

— Finalmente llegas, pensaba que no asistirías — expreso una voz grave de tono hostil.

— Tuve complicaciones — expreso el recién llegado acercándose a la mesa y tomando asiento.

— ¿Problemas policiales? — pregunto uno de ellos con voz sarcástica.

— ¿Y quién de aquel no los posee? — ataco el recién llegado con el mismo todo, el otro que pregunto soltó una leve risa.

— Dejen sus tonterías, es hora de iniciar esta reunión — expreso otro con tono severo callando a los otros. La pantalla principal empezó a mostrar una imagen revelando la silueta de un ser oculto en la oscuridad, por su complexión se notaba que era hombre.

— Me alegra verlos a cada uno de ustedes aquí presente, es momento de aclarar ciertos asuntos, la reunión empieza ahora — dijo la voz de tono grueso dando inicio aquella reunión de desconocidos, y a la vez conocidos, para el mundo.

* * *

El nuevo día había llegado a la residencia Ketchum, eran mediados de las 10 am. La madre realizaba algunas limpiezas del hogar, mientras su hijo se encargaba de limpiar un poco el jardín. Era un día levemente caluroso por lo cual ambos podían sentir el sudor en sus cuerpos en tempranas horas.

— ¡Ah! No puedo creer el calor que hace — expreso la mujer moviendo un poco su cabeza la cual se había ceñido a su cuerpo sudoroso.

— Mamá culmine afuera ¿Necesitas ayuda aquí? — el joven llego para observar si su madre necesitaba alguna mano.

— Pues necesito mover este estante ¿Puedes ayudarme? — pregunto la mujer observando aquel mueble lleno de objetos, por lo que se notaba pesaba lo suyo.

— ¡Claro, déjamelo a mí! — expreso Ash para mover un poco sus brazos, el chico usaba una camisa sin mangas para no sucumbir al calor. Tomo aquel objeto y empezó a jalarlo a la zona donde su madre le expreso.

El mueble se movía de un lado a otro causando nervios en Ash puesto que si caía los vidrios del interior morirían seguramente. Al final logro estabilizar el mueble para que no cayera, su madre procedió a limpiar la zona sucia y al finalizar pidió nuevamente que lo colocara en su sitio. La mujer iba retrocediendo sin mirar atrás hasta que sintió tropezar con el cable de la aspiradora.

— ¡Mamá! — grito el entrenador soltando el estante y sujetando a tiempo a su madre. Esta al sentir el brazo de su hijo se sintió segura, pero observo como el estante se les venía encima por haber quedado en una mala posición.

— ¡Ash cuidado! — grito Delia. El chico giro su cabeza observando el pesado objeto ir contra ellos. Delia cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, aunque lo que paso fue escuchar muchas cosas de vidrio romperse. Al no sentir nada abrió sus ojos lentamente para después abrirlos con sorpresa.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Ash observándola. Pero Delia seguía sorprendida observando cómo su hijo detenía el estante con una sola mano. Pero se preocupo debido a que su hijo había atravesado el vidrio del mueble ganándose cortes — Déjame poner esto — hizo un empujo y dejo el estante derecho — Ya esta ¿Eso estuvo cerca ¿Eh? — rió el joven observando a su madre.

— ¡Ash! — grito Delia para tomar la mano ensangrentada de su hijo y observar los cortes — ¡Debemos curar esto! — rápidamente corrió por un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— Espera, mamá no es necesario, tranquila — el chico intentaba calmar a su madre quien había regresado con el objeto de curación — Mamá, en serio, no tienes que hacerlo, no te preocupes por mí — seguía insistiendo el entrenador.

— ¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?! ¡Eres mi hijo! — la mujer le observo con enojo mientras algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Ash se sintió horrible al ver ese estado de su madre. La mayor empezó a limpiar la sangre y aplicar alcohol para desinfectar.

El tiempo de cura duro sus minutos, mientras la madre seguía ateniendo el brazo herido de su retoño. Al hacerlo recordó aquellas veces que Ash iba a jugar y regresaba con algún moretón. Ella siempre corría desesperada incluso con intenciones de llevarle a un medico por alguna fractura o algo así. Pero siempre recordaba las palabras de su pequeño sonriendo y diciéndole "estoy bien, mamá". Sonrió ante ello, su Ash siempre ah sido un chico fuerte. Incluso hoy sigue siéndolo.

— Ya esta — la mujer finalizo la cura dejando el brazo del muchacho vendado hasta el codo — Tal vez debamos ir al doctor luego — expreso ella insegura de su método de atención medica.

— Tranquila, con esto bastara, gracias mamá — Ash regalo una amplia sonrisa a su madre, la cual quedo ligeramente hipnotizada por ella, esa sonrisa que siempre daba su hijo era tranquila, calmada y atrayente.

Un pequeño sonrojo se mostro en sus mejillas mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de su hijo pegándola a la mejilla de este. El menor se sonrojo un poco por ello y la cercanía. Aunque juraba que era por vergüenza. Delia por otro lado observaba a su pequeño y el imaginar cómo se iba le lastimaba.

— ¿M-mamá? — pregunto Ash curioso y nervioso por la actitud de su madre, repentinamente Delia empezó acercarse a él acortando la distancia. Ash no sabía qué hacer o decir, simplemente observaba los ojos chocolate de su madre, notándolos bien, eran hermosos.

Delia igualmente se perdió en los ojos de su hijo, aquellos que destellaban de alegría y mostraban un alma pura y amable. No sabía si era por el calor o no, pero su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse más caliente a medida que la distancia se terminaba. Ash igualmente podía sentir su cuerpo sudar más y con notorio calor. Juraba sentir los senos de su madre pegándose a su pecho. Sus respiraciones yacían cercanas siendo capaces de uno y el otro sentirlas. Ambos abrían levemente sus bocas. Dispuestos ah…

— ¿Hola? — un llamado repentino detuvo la acción de ambos, y cuando madre eh hijo notaron la increíble cercanía, sus rostros se tornaron de rojo. Delia se separo dando un pequeño grito y girando.

— A-a-aa-ah — la mujer no poseía palabras para decir, simplemente cubría su rostro sonrojado y apenado — _"¡¿Q-q-que demonios estaba haciendo?!"_ — se pregunto mientras poseía una expresión de sorpresa.

— _"Eso…fue muy raro…"_ — pensaba Ash igualmente sonrojado y bastante curioso por lo que sintió en ese momento.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa? — el llamado nuevamente en la puerta atrajo a esos dos a la realidad.

— V-voy — expreso Ash para ponerse de pie e ir haber de quien se trataba. Mientras que Delia aun estaba sonrojada, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y sintiendo el calor en su cuerpo — ¿Si? Oh — el campeón se sorprendió ante la visita.

— Hola Ash, ah pasado tiempo —

 **Este capítulo continuara.**

Pues ¿Adivinen quien ah vuelto y más renovado que nunca? ¡Mi mami! *Publico de grillo resuena* Ya, ya, calmados se que me ha echado de menos a mi y mis increíbles historias originales, y geniales, lo se, soy genial. Dejando de lado la pelotudes de mi persona. Finalmente eh vuelto a revivir este fic, que bueno, tampoco es que haya muerto, no mientras yo diga lo contrario, otros fic mios si murieron, pero este, y el de Pokemon, el elegido de la destrucción siguen vivos. Así que no se preocupen, en fin, las excusas no existen, solo espero seguir recibiendo un buen publico para este fic, que sin duda supero mis expectativas, digo, al ser una temática como lo es el incesto, pensé que no habría mucha audiencia. Pero si la hay, así que merece su continuación y posiblemente final si vivo lo suficiente. Sin más que decirles, espero disfruten el capitulo, y si, la escena de comida tiene fuerte inspiración en el manga/anime Shoukegi no kyojin, pedon, Shougeki no Soma. Ya saben que hacer dejen su comentario con ganas de mas escenas eróticas, porque Hentai mmmmm ahora ahora no habrá ¿Eh? Pero relájense, que lo bueno se hace esperar. Mi perfil esta abierto a sugerencias, pero en si el unico "harem" sera de 4 mujeres, aunque puede que meta a Cynthia, pero es dudable, después de todo la idea es poner chicas maduras. En fin, chicos, chicas y seres de sexo dudoso, Yuu se despide por ahora. Nos vemos


	6. Visitas Inesperadas (Parte III)

**(Opening)**

 **(Song, Million Love, Kage kara mamoru)**

 **Hyakumankai no oyasumi shite mo hyakumankai no ohayou shite mo**

 **I say omoi tsutaekirenai doushite? doushite? doshite ka na? love you**

(Se aprecia la imagen de Delia con un vestido blanco observando hacia la luna mientras estaba en una playa, el viento ondeaba su cabello y vestido, de pronto observa a la cámara y otorgar una sonrisa)

 **"Mature Love"**

 **Konna ni chikaku ni konna ni mainichi**

(Se ve a la señora Delia de espalda para que ella gire y sonría mientras una Nidoqueen tras de ella hace lo mismo, la mujer poseía un bikini de una pieza)

 **Tonari ni iru no ni zenbu wakaranai**

(Se aprecia a Olympia acostada en una silla de playa con lentes, poseía un sexy traje de baño, se baja un poco los lentes para guiñar sus dos Meowstic jugaban a un lado)

 **Ki ni naru ko wa dare? yappari kikenai**

(Ahora se ve a Dracena sonriente mientras saluda, poseyendo un bikini de una pieza, mientras detrás de ella su Noiverd congelaba a unos sujetos)

 **Tsukue ni shimatta setsunai kimochi**

(Ahora se ve al entrenador Ash sonriendo con un short de playa jugando en el agua, hasta que las tres mujeres llegan y le abrazan repentinamente)

 **Kimi to issho nara donna mainichi mo marude owaranai eiga na no**

 **Kimi to iru dake de kinou no nayami mo doko ni wasurechau no?**

(La imagen cambia a las tras damas observando el cielo azulado mientras una fresca brisa marina ondeaba sus cabellos, repentinamente una pequeña explosión ocurre y personajes de vestimentas extrañas atacan)

 **Kitto hyakumankai no negai kasanete hyakumansei no hoshi no naka de ne**

 **Onrii wan no kimi ni deaeta unmei kanjiteru**

(Delia, Olympia y Dracena manda a sus Pokémon quienes empiezan a combatir con algunos desconocidos, Noiverd combate contra uno de aspecto insecto, Nidoqueen con un cangrejo luchador y los Meowstic contra una especie de gorila, arrojándose ataque a diestra y siniestra, hasta que se causa una explosión que crea una humera.)

 **Hyakumanriki no yuuki dashite ne hyakumanbai no ohayou shitai**

 **(De entre la humera sale Ash con su potente equipo frente a las tres damas para que su equipo arrojase un ataque mandando a volar a todos los enemigos)**

 **Hyakumankai no doa wo tataku wa kidzuite kidzuite kidzuite ne love you**

(El campeón gira para verlas mientras les regala una sonrisa, las damas se lanza a este cayéndole encima, donde el azabache queda atrapado entre los pechos de ellas, para luego suspirar)

 **(Opening end)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Visitas inesperadas**

 **(Parte III)**

Delia había subido un momento a su cuarto para intentar aclarar sus ideas. Realmente estaba confundida por lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes con su hijo. Llevo su mano al pecho sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Mr Mime, quien había visto la escena pero se mantuvo callado, le siguió y se posiciono a un lado de ella observándola con preocupación.

— Mime, mime — el Pokémon psíquico le hablo en su idioma captando la atención de la mujer que yacía en la cama observando el suelo.

— N-no sé qué ocurrió — dijo mientras aun sentía el ardor en sus mejillas — Y-yo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — se pregunto mientras cubría su rostro con las manos. Mime le empezó a dar leves caricias en la espalda para reconfortar a su ama.

Unos repentinos toques a la puerta captaron la atención del Pokémon quien se dirigió haber de quien se trataba, aunque ya suponía el causante del llamado. Al abrirla levemente noto al muchacho, hijo de su ama, observándole.

— Mr Mime ¿Mamá está aquí? — pregunto el muchacho.

— Mime, mime — con esas palabras y su cabeza asintiendo dio a entender que Delia estaba en la habitación.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunto, debido a que él aun se sentía curioso por la forma que actuó su madre minutos antes. El mimo observo a la mujer quien seguía cubriendo su rostro.

— Mime… — observo nuevamente al entrenador negando levemente. Ash comprendió aquello y prefirió no molestar. Después de todo él dejaría que su madre este dispuesta hablar cuando crea conveniente.

— Está bien, cuando se sienta mejor que me avise, estaré abajo con una visita — finalizo para empezar a retirarse a la sala donde yacía la persona visitante.

Mr Mime regreso donde Delia observándole que su mirada mostraba dudas y algo de arrepentimiento. Realmente nunca había visto a su ama con esa actitud, desde la llegada del joven Ash ella actuaba muy extraña. Para los Pokémon la conducta humana era extraña en muchos aspectos. Solamente tomo asintiendo a su lado y coloco la mano en el hombro dándole una sonrisa de apoyo. Él no comprendía que le pasaba a su ama, pero por ahora lo mejor era darle ánimos.

Delia observo a su Pokémon intentando darle apoyo, cosa que le animo un poco. La mujer acaricio la cabeza de este como agradecimiento. Para luego observar al frente pensando en varias cosas, entre ellas lo más notorio era su querido retoño. Nuevamente llevo su mano al pecho intentando averiguar la emoción que fluía por su interior. ¿Miedo? ¿Preocupación? ¿Felicidad?

¿Amor?

* * *

Con el entrenador, este se encontraba volviendo a la sala donde la esperaba una antigua amiga. Una joven de cabellera anaranjada corta. Una camisa amarilla y pantalones oscuros que cubrían hasta las rodillas. Se trataba de la joven líder del tipo agua, Misty. Primera amiga/compañera/rival del entrenador Ketchum.

La mencionaba ojeaba un poco la sala debido a que su amigo había ido en búsqueda de su madre, notándolo bien no aprecio mucho cambio. En realidad parecía casi la misma desde la última vez que la observo, y eso hace un buen tiempo. La chica observo el retorno de Ash sin compañía.

— Perdón, mi madre se siente un poco mal hoy — mintió debido a que lograba suponer la razón de su encierro.

— Está bien, además vine principalmente a verte a ti, campeón de Kalos — sonrió ella de forma amable sorprendiendo un poco al de cabellos oscuros, el cual rasco su mejilla apenado — Supe que llegarías lejos desde tu victoria en la liga naranja — expreso ella observándole.

— Digamos que fue el punto de inicio más fuerte, desde que me corone campeón, eh decidido mejorar ampliamente mi fortaleza, y creo estar en un nivel adecuado — Ash no deseaba ser fanfarrón ni mucho menos orgulloso. Pero él mismo podía decir que su actual nivel y el de su equipo, era suficiente para vencer 8 integrantes de la elite 4 de cualquier región.

— Lo sé, recuerda que ya nos enfrentamos hace unos meses — respondió ella recordando su último encuentro donde su amigo le venció increíblemente.

— Por cierto, no me dijiste que salías con Tracey — el de tez morena intento molestarle un poco. La líder se sonrojo levemente mientras tosía.

— Bu-bueno, tenemos un tiempo saliendo juntos, aunque es un proceso realmente — no es que deseaba sonar mal ni nada por el estilo, pero su relación con Tracey aun era algo "experimental".

— Ya veo…bueno, no sé qué decirte jamás tuve novia — aquella respuesta causo que la líder se fuera al piso sorprendida.

— ¡¿Qué?! — grito ella asombrada de que alguien como Ash no hubiera tenido una pretendiente, bueno, no es que el fuese el más listo de todos, pero al menos una chica debió habérsele declarado ¿No?

— Así es, soy un novato en ese tema — apenado y rascando su cabeza expreso aquello.

— Por Arceus, y eso que eres el campeón de una región y además el no reconocido campeón de Kanto, mujeres deberían ir por ti — la chica tomo la taza de Té llevándola a su boca — Además que eres muy apuesto — un leve sonrojo se aprecio en sus mejillas mientras en susurro decía aquello.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — pregunto el entrenador observándole.

— ¡Nada! — se apresuro a responder la chica con una sonrojo de vergüenza.

Durante un rato más se mantuvieron hablando sobre distintas cosas, como el puesto de líder de la chica, la cual aclaraba que muchos entrenadores demostraban potencial, pero pocos conseguían obtener la medalla. Incluso expreso que algunos ni iban por ella y era solo por verle. Ash recordó el día del enfrentamiento y con una gota al verla con el ceñido traje de baño. Ya se hacía una idea de porque iban.

El joven entrenador le relato una que otras cosas, si bien se vieron durante el enfrentamiento y hablaron un poco. Era la primera vez desde hace mucho que poseían una conversación tan agradable. Misty soltaba risas sobre las cosas e ocurrencias que le pasaban al Ketchum. Ash por otro lado le pedía no reírse de varias de sus desgracias durante el viaje. Aunque al final él igualmente reía.

— Vaya, ya ah pasado un buen rato, debo ir a ver a Tracey — expreso la líder observando su reloj. Ash asintió comprendiendo ello para acompañarle a la puerta — Estaré unos dos días por el pueblo, ya que Tracey quiere que convivamos más — aclaro Misty observando los ojos al entrenador.

— Suerte Misty, espero ambos sean felices — el entrenador mostro aquella sonrisa sincera y amable, causando un tenue sonrojo en la chica la cual se acerco para asombro del chico. Misty le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a Ash.

— B-bueno, nos veremos mañana — rápidamente la líder se retiro del lugar ocultando el sonrojo de su rostro. Ash por otro lado le observaba irse, pero sonrió levemente. Sinceramente ella había cambiado mucho, para pensar de Ash. Aunque Ash extraña un poco esa actitud tosca y agresiva de Misty.

En una de las esquinas de la casa, cercana a la entrada donde Ash despedía a Misty. La señora Ketchum observaba la escena y el beso que le dio Misty a su hijo. Aunque también había escuchado la conversación entre ellos dos notando la agradable química de los jóvenes.

Al momento del beso de despedida, aunque fuese en la mejilla, sintió leve molestia y un malestar en su pecho. Ella pensaba que no debía hacer eso teniendo novio, pero recordó que era un simple beso amistoso ¿Verdad? Solo eso. Observo a su hijo regresar y rápidamente ella se fue a la sala para que no le atraparan en su "espionaje"

* * *

Misty caminaba por el pueblo en dirección a casa del profesor Oak para visitar a su actual pareja. Aunque su pensar estaba centrado en su compañero de viaje, que aun le debía una bicicleta. Recordando ese evento, soltó una pequeña risa. Tal vez si no fuese sido por ese incidente, jamás fuese lo fuese conocido.

— Siempre tan despistado — se dijo ella mientras notaba que había llegado a la puerta del laboratorio. Al parecer se había perdido mucho en sus pensamientos. Iba a tocar, pero la puerta ya había sido abierta por el asistente.

— Hola amor — saludo alegremente Tracey con una sonrisa. Misty movio su mano en un gesto de saludo mientras sonreía.

— _"Qué raro…su sonrisa…es distinta a la de Ash…"_ — pensaba ella notando una extraña diferencia, la sonrisa de Tracey era sincera y amigable. La de Ash mostraba una calidez y confianza enorme, una sensación de protección curiosa.

Mientras se mantenía en sus pensares, Tracey ya le estaba guiando por el laboratorio a su sitio de trabajo, donde le mostraría a su pareja los actuales dibujos que había realizado. Entre ellos sobre el equipo del Ash.

— Hola Misty ¿Cómo estás? — el profesor Oak pasaba por el lugar saludando a la líder.

— Profesor, es bueno verle nuevamente, me encuentro bien, aprovechando un poco mis días libres — respondió la chica sonriéndole al ya más viejo Samuel.

— No me extraña, eres considerada la mejor líder del tipo agua, aunque aún así existen dignos entrenadores — le dijo el profesor recordando al que consideraba un nieto más.

— Si, aunque el tonto de Brock es muy blando, últimamente van más entrenadores a mi gimnasio, la última vez que le vi pude observar que usaba Pokémon de niveles bajos — decía Misty recordando al mayor.

— Bueno, Brock actualmente se especializa en su carrera de doctor, en realidad me sorprende que volviera a tomar su puesto de líder — el profesor tomo una pose pensativa — Bueno, prosigo con mi investigación, nos veremos después chicos — finalizo para dejar a la pareja sola.

— Bueno, de todas formas eres la más fuerte del tipo agua, amor — le dijo Tracey sonriendo. La de cabellera naranja se apeno un poco por ello.

Sin previo aviso el asistente le planto un beso en los labios. Esto tomo desprevenido a Misty, pero luego lo acepto. Para que ambos mantuvieran un beso normal. Hasta que Tracey decidió aumentar un poco la intensidad y hacer el beso más apasionado.

Si bien la líder pudo proseguirle el juego, en el momento actual le parecía imprudente. Intento alejar un poco a su pareja, pero el joven aun deseaba mantener el beso más tiempo. Incluso su lengua buscaba ingresar en la boca de la líder.

La mano de Tracey viajo por el vientre de la chica subiéndola un poco para ingresar dentro de su camisa. Misty aun intentaba evitar ello puesto que estaba en un lugar expuesto donde Oak podía regresar y verles. Pero su pareja parecía con muchas ganas de llegar a realizar el acto ahí mismo. La razón era simple, mucho tiempo de pareja, ningún momento de amor. Ya que la líder aun deseaba tener un tiempo para que ese momento llegara.

— Tracey, espera — decía Misty sujetando los hombros del asistente el cual empezaba a dar besos por el cuello de la líder, si bien no le desagradaban, tampoco le parecían, agradables.

— Misty, creo que no puedo esperar más — la mano de Tracey llego al seno de la mujer apretándolo causando un pequeño gemido por parte de ella. Antes de que algo más pasara la líder le empujo alejándolo y cubriendo su pecho — Mi-misty, perdona yo no, solo, yo que- quería, pero — tracey buscaba una excusa para su acto. Pero realmente no parecía poseer alguna.

— Te di la oportunidad porque, pienso que eres alguien bueno, por eso espero que comprendas mis sentimientos, y que no me obligues hacer algo que no me siento preparada — dijo Misty para ponerse de pie.

— ¡Misty espera! ¡Lo siento, yo solo…

— Hablaremos mañana ¿Sí? — finalizo para buscar retirarse. Pero antes de ello noto un dibujo que le llamo la atención. Dudosa de pedirlo o no, decidió hacerlo — ¿Puedo llevarme este dibujo? — pregunto extrañando a Tracey.

— ¡Sí, claro que puedes amor! — el asistente observo eso como una oportunidad de disculpa. La chica le sonrió y agradeció para nuevamente empezar a caminar a la puerta.

— ¿Oh? ¿Ya te vas Misty? — pregunto Oak notando a la chica en la puerta.

— S-si, profesor, estoy algo cansada del viaje, volveré mañana, disculpe — se excuso ella. Oak asintió y luego de un despido la chica se fue.

El profesor volteo haber su discípulo de investigaciones. Los ojos del anciano literalmente le regañaban con la mirada. Oak era un adulto, lleno de experiencia y reconocía cuando una persona metía la pata. Era obvio que su asistente había hecho algo indebido y resulto en mal resultado. Pero él no era alguien quien debía decirle lo bueno y malo. Decidió regresar a su laboratorio para seguir sus investigaciones.

Tracey por otro lado sintió la mirada de reprimenda del profesor. Suspiro y maldijo a sí mismo por su error. Mañana haría lo necesario para repararlo. Observando la hora, fue a darle de comer a los Pokémon, al menos así su mente se distraería.

* * *

Misty observaba el atardecer llegar al poblado. Mirando el cielo naranja. La chica estaba sentada cerca de un pequeño arrollo donde varios Pokémon acuáticos yacían. La chica se preguntaba su razón negativa de hacer el amor con Tracey. En realidad, hace un pequeño tiempo que poseía dudas sobre su relación con él. Pero ¿Por qué?

Tomo aquel dibujo que su pareja había realizado. Los trazados y detalles eran increíbles, tanto que los rostros de los Pokémon parecían transmitir vida. Si era algo que siempre le gusto de Tracey era su nato talento en el dibujo. Pero sus ojos observaba algo más. Delante de ese grupo de Pokémon estaba un chico sonriendo.

— _"Incluso en este dibujo, puedo sentir la calidez de su sonrisa"_ — pensaba observando el dibujo, algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Misty? — el llamado capto la atención de la chica la cual sonrojada y nerviosa rápidamente oculto el dibujo donde apreciaba aquel joven.

— ¡A-a-a-a-ash! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — pregunto nerviosa la líder.

— Salía a comprar algunas cosas, y pasaba por aquí ¿Y tú? Pensé que estarías con Tracey — el entrenador se acerco a ella para hablar mejor.

— B-bueno, sí pero, ocurrieron algunas cosas — respondió la chica observando nuevamente al arrollo.

— Ya veo — Ash no quiso hacer eso, pero usando su aura quiso saber las emociones de su amiga. Y pudo notar que estaba algo triste — ¿Tienes algo que hacer? —pregunto el muchacho causando que la líder le mirase. Él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando a su amiga triste — ¿Quieres cenar en mi casa? Brock me enseño cocina, aunque aun no estoy a su nivel — expreso sonriendo tontamente, con intenciones de subirle el animo a Misty.

— Y-yo… — la líder estaba algo dudosa, pero al final asintió observando otro lado.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ven! — repentinamente extendió su mano para ayudar a Misty a ponerse de pie. Ella se sonrojo por ese gesto, pero lo acepto para unir su mano con la de Ash.

En ese instante en que su mano toco la suya, la líder sintió una aceleración de su corazón, su cuerpo fue recorrido por una curiosa y agradable calidez. Observo el rostro sonriente de Ash. Y eso causo que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Ash ayudo a Misty a ponerse de pie, durante unos segundos la mano de la líder no soltaba la suya. Hasta que ella se fijo en ello y la alejo, Ash noto esto adorable, pero aquella reacción fue acompañada de un golpe de Misty. Ash sintió recordar su primer viaje con ella, con todo y los dolorosos golpes. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, Misty rápidamente pidió disculpas. El chico expreso que no había razones y ambos empezaron su caminata a la casa Ketchum.

— Ara, ara, esto es interesante — expreso una voz femenina que observo toda la escena — Jo, la juventud, ojala tuviera tal vitalidad — expreso nuevamente con tono decaído — Pero…aun no pienso perder — finalizo la persona que les observaba para tomar un camino distinto al de los dos jóvenes.

 ** **Este capítulo continuara.**  
**

* * *

¡Presente, Yuu aquí esta vigente! ¡¿Como esta mi gente?! Bueno aquí tenemos el capitulo numero V del fic, como verán no es largo, pero bueno, como antes mencione los primeros dos capitulos, no habría siempre capitulos largos, algunos si, otros no. Después de todo este es un fic donde se trabaja más las emociones, dramas, momentos, Etc. En todo caso, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy, donde, como se nota, parece que Misty posee sentimientos por Ash. ¿Acaso eso causara un ruptura en la relación con Tracey? ¿Delia dejara que su querido hijo busque chica? ¿Porque aun no hay batallas emocionantes de Pokémon? Bueno haré énfasis en esta pregunta.

Como Han notado la participación de Pokémon han sido pocos, pobres o casi ninguno, están ahí más para apoyo y eso en lo que se ha visto. Aquí manejo lo que seria más "humanos" ya que, bueno, la historia se centra en el mundo Pokémon, pero los humanos estas representado la totalidad de trama. claro que habrá futuros combates épicos, no lo duden, pero por ahora, y si se lo pregunta, verán escenas de personas y pocos de Pokémon. Las veces que mencione a Ash y no a Raichu, es porque no esta con él.

Bueno, con eso claro, denle me gusta, divulguen mi fama y nos veremos en otro capitulo, como siempre mi perfil y/o chat están abierto para consejos, sugerencias, o hablar, por si tengo una chica entre mi publico *guiño* Ahora me marcho bailando roulette, así que Yuu fuera *se marcha bailando* Lalalalalalalala


	7. Una linda noche

****(Opening)****

 **(Song, Million Love, Kage kara mamoru)**

 **Hyakumankai no oyasumi shite mo hyakumankai no ohayou shite mo**

 **I say omoi tsutaekirenai doushite? doushite? doshite ka na? love you**

(Se aprecia la imagen de Delia con un vestido blanco observando hacia la luna mientras estaba en una playa, el viento ondeaba su cabello y vestido, de pronto observa a la cámara y otorgar una sonrisa)

 _ **"Mature Love"**_

 **Konna ni chikaku ni konna ni mainichi**

(Se ve a la señora Delia de espalda para que ella gire y sonría mientras una Nidoqueen tras de ella hace lo mismo, la mujer poseía un bikini de una pieza)

 **Tonari ni iru no ni zenbu wakaranai**

(Se aprecia a Olympia acostada en una silla de playa con lentes, poseía un sexy traje de baño, se baja un poco los lentes para guiñar sus dos Meowstic jugaban a un lado)

 **Ki ni naru ko wa dare? yappari kikenai**

(Ahora se ve a Dracena sonriente mientras saluda, poseyendo un bikini de una pieza, mientras detrás de ella su Noiverd congelaba a unos sujetos)

 **Tsukue ni shimatta setsunai kimochi**

(Ahora se ve al entrenador Ash sonriendo con un short de playa jugando en el agua, hasta que las tres mujeres llegan y le abrazan repentinamente)

 **Kimi to issho nara donna mainichi mo marude owaranai eiga na no**

 **Kimi to iru dake de kinou no nayami mo doko ni wasurechau no?**

(La imagen cambia a las tras damas observando el cielo azulado mientras una fresca brisa marina ondeaba sus cabellos, repentinamente una pequeña explosión ocurre y personajes de vestimentas extrañas atacan)

 **Kitto hyakumankai no negai kasanete hyakumansei no hoshi no naka de ne**

 **Onrii wan no kimi ni deaeta unmei kanjiteru**

(Delia, Olympia y Dracena manda a sus Pokémon quienes empiezan a combatir con algunos desconocidos, Noiverd combate contra uno de aspecto insecto, Nidoqueen con un cangrejo luchador y los Meowstic contra una especie de gorila, arrojándose ataque a diestra y siniestra, hasta que se causa una explosión que crea una humera.)

 **Hyakumanriki no yuuki dashite ne hyakumanbai no ohayou shitai**

 **(De entre la humera sale Ash con su potente equipo frente a las tres damas para que su equipo arrojase un ataque mandando a volar a todos los enemigos)**

 **Hyakumankai no doa wo tataku wa kidzuite kidzuite kidzuite ne love you**

(El campeón gira para verlas mientras les regala una sonrisa, las damas se lanza a este cayéndole encima, donde el azabache queda atrapado entre los pechos de ellas, para luego suspirar)

 **(Opening end)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**  
 **Una linda noche.**

La noche en Pueblo Paleta estaba recién empezando. Las casas encendían sus respectivas luces, y algunos negocios nocturnos igualmente. Aunque solían ser los pocos restaurantes o puestos de comida que empezaban su jordana nocturna. En la residencia del actual campeón de Kalos. Estaba esté preparando la cena con ayuda de Raichu. El entrenador mostraba una curiosa habilidad con el cuchillo al corta perfectamente las verduras y carnes en perfectas rodajas o pedazos. Su compañero eléctrico se encontraba batiendo una especie de masa.

Mientras que la sala. Yacía Misty junto a Delia, la cual había decidido dejar al lado sus preocupaciones y recibir mejor a la actual visita, que horas tempranas no fue capaz de recibir debido a su estado delicado. Ambas mujeres discutían sobre variados temas, más que nada en temas femeninos.

— Le digo que el traje azul de la modelo Christina, es mejor que el rojo de Elena — expreso la joven de ellas. Confiando en sus palabras.

— Misty, ese vestido posee muchas fallas, incluso de lejos se nota una textura rígida e incómoda. Hasta la modelo parecía disgustada en usarlo, solo que sabe disimularlo — respondió la mayor sonriendo como si fuese acabado con el debate en victoria a su favor.

— Bueno, supongo que tiene razón — respondió la chica de cabellos naranjas. Por unos instantes ambas se mantuvieron en un silencio — Por cierto, señora Delia, tengo curiosidad — hablo la joven captando la atención de la mujer.

— ¿Sí? — pregunto esta.

— ¿Usted alguna vez fue entrenadora? — pregunto Misty deseando saber si esa dama ejerció la profesión de entrenadora Pokémon. La mujer sonrió ante esa pregunta. Mientras que Misty se sintió algo apenada por ello.

— Si, en mis tiempos más joven fui entrenadora, aunque no dure tanto tiempo en la profesión — respondió ella mientras observaba la taza de café que poseía en manos — Digamos que dure como 3 años entrenando Pokémon, el Profesor Oak me ayudo en eso realmente, pero nunca me enfrasque tanto ya que mis pasiones no eran tan fuertes — expresaba ella.

— Completamente diferente con Ash — dijo Misty causando un poco de risa en la mujer.

— Lo sé, Ash y yo somos diferentes en ese aspecto, en realidad saco eso de su padre, él si era un entrenador formidable que siempre gustaba de luchar contra cualquier adversario, supongo que eso fue lo que me atrajo de él — la mujer seguía observando aquella taza de café recordando los buenos momentos.

— ¿Qué paso con él? Digo, desde que conozco a Ash, jamás supe sobre su padre — la chica poseía una curiosidad actual sobre ese tema. Era cierto que hace mucho ocurrieron eventos que causaron que muchos hombres fuesen elegidos para un deber de protección. Según sus hermanas.

Delia sostuvo aquella taza un poco más fuerte mientras observaba el líquido oscuro que quedaba. La mujer momentáneamente recordó una escena donde estaba ella corriendo tras un sujeto. La mujer, que en esa imagen se mostraba en su etapa juvenil. Tomo una pedazo del abrigo que el sujeto poseía. Repentinamente un seco sonido se oyó. Como si algo fuese sido golpeado.

— ¿Mamá? — aquel llamado atrajo la atención de Delia, la cual observo a su retoño mirándole con preocupación — ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto este. Misty igualmente se mostraba preocupada, ya que la mujer quedo muda durante unos minutos observando la nada.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡S-si! Perdona, es que me distraje — respondió ella sonriendo un poco. Ash aun le observaba con preocupación pensando que era debido a los eventos de tempranas horas.

— De acuerdo, la cena esta lista — expreso el muchacho de tez morena sonriendo calidamente. Ella asintió igualmente sonriente. Ash volvió a la cocina para poner los platos y poder servir la deliciosa cena que preparo. Delia miro al piso con un pequeño deje de tristeza.

— ¿Señora Delia? — el llamado de Misty le hizo verla.

— Estoy bien querida, no te preocupes — dijo ella intentando no demostrar emociones negativas — Ahora, vayamos a comer, te sorprenderá lo bien que cocina mi hijo — expreso la dama para levantarse e ir la cocina.

Misty se quedo momentos observándole. En ese lapso de tiempo que Delia no dijo nada y se quedo observando el vacio. Juro ver un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. En incluso una pequeña lagrima que deseaba escapar. ¿Acaso habrá pasado algo malo con el padre de Ash? Realmente no sabía. Pero decidió mejor no tocar el tema, al menos no ahora.

La líder ingreso a la cocina, y quedo completamente muda al observar los variados platillos que adornaban la mesa. Ensalada, carne, jugo, una buena variedad por donde tomar. Ash le otorgo un puesto el cual ella acepto. Miro como el muchacho tomaba la silla de su madre moviéndola hacia atrás. La mujer tomo asiento y se sorprendió y apeno por como su hijo movió la silla hacia adelante como un buen… ¿Novio?

La chica tuvo que admitir que Ash cocinaba increíblemente bien. Incluso soltó que ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado tal cosa. El joven no supo si sentirse insultado o halagado, pero de todas maneras rio junto con su madre.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer entonces, Misty? — pregunto Ash curioso del futuro de la líder.

— Pues, supongo que atender el gimnasio y mantener mi estatus, después de todo mis hermanas no eran las mejores lideres. Incluso una vez regalaron una medalla a un entrenador por ser "apuesto" — expreso ella con molestia recordando esa historia.

— Ya veo, tal vez me pase para tener otra batalla — el chico le observo con ojos levemente desafiantes. Misty al obtener esa mirada obtuvo dos sentimientos. Una extraña calidez y un nerviosismo.

— B-bueno, yo debo entrenar un poco más si quiero darte pelea — dijo ella observando el plato de comida con un pequeño sonrojo.

Delia noto aquello. Pero prefirió no pensar al respeto. Después de todo no deseaba atormentar su mente con tonterías, como ella pensaba. Aunque muy en el fondo de su persona, sentía algo de celos. Finalmente la cena culmino y la líder estaba lista para partir. Aunque Ash observo aquel reloj de su pared.

— Es un poco tarde — notando que eran pasada las 10, curiosamente se quedaron mucho tiempo hablando durante la cena y después de ella — ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí? — aquella proposición de Ash ruborizo y causo nervios en la líder de tipo agua.

— Y-y-yo no...no estoy segura bueno… — si bien en tiempos anteriores fuera aceptado. Por alguna rara razón esta vez sentía distinto quedarse en aquella casa.

— Ash tiene razón, puede que Pueblo Paleta sea tranquilo, pero siempre habrá un mal viviente en algún rincón, por muy fuerte que seas no es recomendable jugar con la suerte — otorgo aquellas palabras la mujer como una sabia consejera.

— Bu-bueno, permiso — dijo la líder apenada. Ash sonrió satisfecho. Delia igual, aunque sus palabras fueron más para apoyar a su hijo.

La mujer acondiciono el cuarto de huéspedes mientras la chica tomaba una ducha. La líder se encontraba disfrutando del agua caer sobre su cuerpo. Aun se sentía extraña ante la presencia de Ash y más cuando le regalaba sonrisas y palabras de ánimo. Todo desde que le observo la primera vez en el gimnasio después de tanto tiempo.

La chica sujetaba la zona donde yacía su corazón pensando en el porqué de aquellas sensaciones. Suspiro levemente, mientras empezaba a enjabonar su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por cada zona de su cuerpo. Deteniéndose en la zona de los senos masajeándolos y mirándolos.

— Oh, ustedes jamás crecerán ¿Verdad? — le hablo a sus senos observando el tamaño copa B que poseían. Incluso recordaba el escote de sus hermanas siendo de mayores tamaños. Además de eso incluso noto que la madre de Ash poseía unos senos grandes.

Como una pequeña niña inflo sus mejillas molesta de su falta de pecho. Aunque algunos chicos, antes de salir con Tracey, le expresaban que poseía un trasero grande. Ella por mera curiosidad se lo observo mejor para sacar en duda esas afirmaciones. Sus manos apretaron su propio trasero intentando deducir el tamaño que poseía.

— Bueno, tampoco es la gran cosa — se dijo masajeando esa zona. Un pequeño sonrojo se aprecio en su rostro mientras apretaba y jugaba con su propia zona posterior. al final dejo de hacer aquello y finalizo su ducha. Justo a tiempo ya que la señora del hogar quería igualmente darse un baño.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunto la dama a la chica quien poseía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Ella asintió dejando espacio para que Delia ingresara. La mujer cerró la puerta para realizar su higiene — Ah cierto — repentinamente la abrió y mostro su cabeza — La habitación esta lista para que descanses, la cama no es tan cómoda, pero tampoco te perjudicara el sueño — expreso la dama con sonrisa amigable.

— Está bien Señora Delia, ya con permitirme quedar esta noche hacen mucho — le respondió Misty. La mujer asintió e ingreso nuevamente al baño.

La líder llego a la habitación de huéspedes. Observo una especie de prenda que reposaba sobre la cama, cortesía de la señora. La chica se puso aquel camisón que le quedaba grande para cubrirle completamente hasta un poco más debajo de los muslos. Observo la cama y se sentó en esta sintiéndola bastante cómoda. Unos leves toques en la puerta de madera captaron su atención.

— ¿Se puede? — escucho la voz de Ash. Misty se sonrojo por ello y rápidamente se puso de pie y acomodo su cabello medio largo.

— Pasa — expreso luego de acomodarse un poco el aspecto. Al abrir la puerta observo al muchacho con una camisa sin mangas y short de tono negro.

— ¿Qué tal la cama? — pregunto mirándole sonriendo. Misty se apeno por ello.

— P-pues es cómoda — dijo simplemente.

— Qué bueno, realmente a veces puede ser incomoda, aunque tal vez es imaginación nuestra — expreso para reírse sobre ese pensar. La líder se le quedaba mirando sonrojada por aquella risa — ¿Eh? — Ash noto la fija mirada de Misty a su persona — ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — pregunto tocándose el rostro.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no! So-solo me quede pensando — respondió rápidamente intentando eludir el que se quedo como tonta observándole. Ash, como siempre ajeno a esas cosas, asintió sonriendo.

— De acuerdo, si necesitas algo avísame, bueno dejare que descanses — finalizo para retirarse. Misty le observaba a punto de irse.

— ¡A-Ash espera! — grito repentinamente, aunque en un tono apto para que solo el muchacho oyera. El cual se volteo por el llamado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto este.

Misty por un momento se golpeo mentalmente ya que el llamado fue sin razón aparente. Estuvo segundos muda observando al Ketchum quien aun se preguntaba la razón de aquel llamado. Finalmente la líder suspiro y observo un lado.

— So-solo, bueno… ¿Podemos hablar? — pregunto ella apenada.

— Claro Misty, no tengo problemas — respondió el muchacho cerrando la puerta nuevamente. Misty le observo agradecida.

El entrenador se sentó en la esquina de la cama, mientras Misty en el centro. El chico espero a que la chica iniciara una conversación. Aunque la mencionada parecía bastante nerviosa por cómo iba desarrollándose todo. Finalmente aclaro sus ideas y, por alguna estúpida lógica de su mente, decidió hablar sobre Tracey y ella. Pensando que Ash lograría otorgar algún consejo.

Por un periodo de media hora, la chica estuvo contando las cosas con él y lo que habían hecho. Mencionado uno que otros momentos íntimos, que no llegaban lejos. La razón de contarle eso al muchacho, era la confianza que le poseía. Además de que Ash transmitía un aura relajante y calidad de conformidad. El Ketchum por otro lado intentaba comprender mejor lo que su amiga decía para poder ayudarle.

— No sé si este preparada para dar ese paso — finalizo la líder recordando los eventos de esa tarde con su pareja. Ash le quedo observando, para luego rascar su cabeza.

— Bueno, yo realmente no se sobre estas cosas — empezó a decir el entrenador — Pero puedo decir que Tracey es un buen amigo y que solo quiere hacerte feliz, dale otra oportunidad — dijo sonriéndole. Misty sonrió levemente.

— Si, debería darle su segunda oportunidad, él ah sido amable conmigo, solo que es algo…lanzado — esto último lo dijo con el fin de dar a entender que su novio era de querer ir al acto de golpe. Cosa que Ash no comprendió realmente.

— Bueno, ya es tarde, debes tener sueño — el muchacho se levanto y ahora si iba a irse.

— Ash — otro llamado por parte de la chica le hizo detenerse y voltearse — Gracias por escucharme — la chica se levanto y se acerco al chico observándole — Se que era un poco mala contigo y decía cosas que no debía, pero me alegro que aun así me consideres tu amiga — la chica estaba a pocos centímetros de Ash quien sonreía.

Misty de forma repentina le abrazo, dejando un poco sorprendido al muchacho. Pero este al final correspondió el abrazo. Duraron así varios segundos, hasta que finalmente culmino. Ash le deseo buenas noches, mientras ella hacía lo mismo observando al muchacho caminar a la habitación. La cual yacía a 5 pasos de la de huéspedes. Otro despido rápido culmino con la conversación de la noche.

Misty cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama pensando en muchas cosas. Abrazo aquella almohada imaginando el cuerpo de Ash. Recordando el aroma que recientemente poseía y su calidez. Miro a la nada. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ash por otro lado observo a su compañero eléctrico dormir pacíficamente. El muchacho decidió imitarlo acostándose en la cama. Su pensar estaba por mucho lejos al de Misty. Ya que su mente divagaba sobre la región playera. Sonrío levemente. Mañana llamaría a Scott.

* * *

Eran ya mediados de 3 am. En la residencia Ketchum. Más específicamente en un cuarto. Se escuchaban pequeños y casi inaudibles quejidos. Tratándose de una persona que mordía ligeramente la almohada que poseía. Una de sus manos yacía en el centro de su entrepierna moviéndose, algunas veces rápidas y otras lentas, de arriba hacia abajo.

La otra masajeaba el pezón rosado apretándolo y estirándolo suavemente. Sus quejidos, o gemidos en esta situación, eran ahogados por la almohada o ella misma para evitar realizar un sonoro ruido que estaba cerca de salir debido a la excitación. Su mano acariciaba los labios de su vagina mientras un dedo apenas e ingresaba.

Unos minutos más duraron para que luego un gemido un poco más fuerte, causando que la persona pegase el rostro a la almohada para evitar que sonase fuerte, escapara de sus labios seguido de una placentera sensación. Aquella persona llevo su mano, la cual presentaba una húmeda, a su rostro lamiendo suavemente. Nuevamente abrazo aquella almohada para cerrar sus ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa dormir.

* * *

La mañana siguiente había llegado. La mayor de la casa había despertado un poco temprano, aunque sorprendida de ver a su retoño igualmente despierto. La mujer procedió a realizar el deber de lavandería ya que había un poco de ropa sucia. No una pila gigante, pero si la necesaria para indicar el momento de lavar ropa.

Ash realizaba un regado a las plantas del hogar dejándole un tiempo libre a Mr Mime. Raichu había partido solo a casa de Oak, ya que el día anterior el profesor pidió al entrenador que le permitirá hacer unas pruebas con este. Como Ash sabía que Raichu no se perdería le dejo irse solo.

Misty apenas se levantaba, debido a que la cama resulto ser más placentera de lo que esperaba. Dio un pequeño bostezo observando el reloj de pared notando las 9 am plasmado en el reloj. Se puso de pie rascando ligeramente su cabeza y notando su pelo desordenado.

Unos toques en la puerta le despertaron un poco más. La chica abrió la puerta tallando aun sus ojos evidenciando su reciente despertar. Observando mejor noto la presencia de la mujer de la casa.

— Buen días Misty, parece que dormiste bien — expreso ella sonriente observando el estado de la chica.

— Buen día señora Delia — respondió Misty dando un pequeño bostezo más.

— El desayuno está listo, para cuando decidas bajar — informo la mujer. Misty asintió expresando que se arreglaría para bajar. Delia asintió y se retiro al comedor.

Luego de 15 minutos. Los 3 se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando del desayuno preparado por Delia, la cual demostraba sus dotes en la cocina y porque se le considera una chef de elite por varios. El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, con uno que otro comentario de variadas cosas.

Ya eran mediados de las 10:30 de la mañana. Misty aclaro que iría a casa del profesor y que posiblemente se marcharía hoy. Aunque no era muy probable. De todas formas aclaro que antes de irse vendría a despedirse. Ash y Delia ingresaron al hogar para matar su tiempo. El hijo decidió entonces en realizar una salida entre ambos. Pero el timbre de la casa sonó. Ash fue a recibir a la persona pensando que sería Misty.

— ¿Se te quedo algo Misty? ¿Ah? — pero al observar a la persona se fijo que se trataba de Olympia y su aprendiz.

— Buen día — saludo cordialmente la maestra psíquica. La alumna igualmente otorgo el saludo.

— Señora Olympia, es bueno verle — dijo sonriente el muchacho. Como no, causando un pequeño sonrojo en la dama, que debido a su tez morena era un poco más fácil notarlo — Igual a ti Carrie — dijo de forma al monótona Ash. La mencionada se sintio algo molesta por el distinto trato hacia ella.

— Bueno, exprese que ayer asistiría, pero tuve que resolver unas cosas — se excuso la dama debido a su no presencia el día anterior.

— No se preocupe, pase — dijo Ash invitando a la dama, la cual para extrañeza de Ash poseía una camisa sencilla de tono purpura sin mangas, guantes que le llegaban un poco más arriba de los codos, aunque estos no cubrían las manos. Un pantalón/mono de tono purpura que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y zapatos de tacón bajo. Una vestimenta nueva para el chico.

— Me sorprende no verle con su ropaje habitual — expreso este, aunque no supo porque lo dijo realmente.

— Bueno, no puedo andar siempre con un ceñido traje y capa ¿Verdad? — le respondió la mujer sonriéndole. Ash sonrió avergonzado.

— Oh, señora Olympia — la voz de Delia resonó captando la atención de la mujer.

— Buen día señora Ketchum, perdone la intromisión — el cordial tono de la mujer dejo algo desorientada a Delia. Pero rápidamente correspondió el saludo.

— No, siempre es bienvenida — aclaro la mujer sonriendo. Esa mujer sinceramente le caía bien.

— Mi madre y yo estábamos planeando salir al campo ¿Gustaría unirse? — pregunto el muchacho tomando por sorpresa a la mujer. Estaba lista para responder cuando.

— Ara, ara ¿Planeabas irte sin invitarme? Que malo eres — la cantarina voz que sonó asusto a Carrie la cual se movió a un lado dejando en vista la presencia de la doma dragones.

— ¡¿Señorita Dracena?! ¡¿Cuándo llego?! — pregunto Ash sorprendido de no haberse fijado en ella.

— No hace mucho, la puerta estaba abierta — dijo sin dejar de lado su apacible sonrisa amable. Delia observo eso como un acto descortes.

— ¿Y entro sin llamar? ¿No cree que es eso algo irrespetuoso? — pregunto la mujer con los ojos cerrados en tono de reproche.

— Ara, pero así demuestro su sistema de seguridad, les convendría una alarma — respondió Dracena aun sonriente causando un poco de mayor molestia en Delia.

— A-a-ah B-bueno me alegra verle igual — respondió Ash para calmar el ambiente. Ash observo a su madre algo molesta — Disculpen — dijo para llevarse a Delia a la cocina para hablar con ella.

— Así que al final viniste — expreso Olympia acercándose a su amiga. Dracena continuaba sonriendo.

— Si, tu igual — respondió ella "observando" hacia arriba ya que Olympia era un poco más alta que ella.

— No te lo pondré fácil — expreso Olympia observándole. Dracena le "miro" aunque sus ojos parecían decir lo contrario, sonriendo con esa amigable sonrisa.

— Yo menos, además poseo ventaja — repentinamente sujeto sus senos subiéndolos denotando su mayor tamaño. Olympia se sintió intimidada y más por esa mirada maliciosa de Dracena quien abrió sus ojos un poco. Pero la dama psíquica no se rendiría.

— ¿Cómo sabes que eso gana? Creo que te hace falta algo atrás — Sonrió con orgullo. Dracena perdió su sonrisa y observo como Olympia "disimuladamente" subía un poco la camisa por detrás mostrando mejor su trasero. Y si, Dracena debía admitir que era llamativo, no al punto excesivo, pero si al bueno. Y que le ganaba al suyo, tal vez no por mucho, pero si por algo.

Por otro lado, Carrie observaba aquella extraña pelea entre su maestra y la mujer del alto mando. Sentía algo de pena ajena por el hecho de cómo competían. Y le molestaba la razón de esa competencia.

— Bien — la voz de Ash capto la atención de las tres mujeres — ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a un día de campo? — propuso Ash sonriendo. Delia estaba detrás con un pequeño puchero molesto.

Las dos mujeres mayores rápidamente aceptaron la oferta. Carrie no estaba gustosa de ir, pero no tenia mayor remedio porque si no su maestra le castigaría. Al final todos aceptaron hacerlo y salir en un día de diversión.

* * *

— Tracey…ya no quiero ser tu pareja —

— ¡¿Qué?! —

 **Esta historia continuara.**

* * *

Hola nuevamente, aqui les saluda Yuu...kuru. Bien, bien ya tenemos el capitulo 6 de este fic, que si bien los capitulos son cortos y eso, igualmente transmito las emociones y la trama que deseo ¿No? Muchos dicen que mayor cantidad, mejor resultado, pues eso a veces es muy malo. Después de todo quienes comen mucho no ganan nada bueno ¿o si? En fin. Espero hayan disfrutado de este sexto capitulo de mi fic. Donde el hentai aun no llega. *Observando por la ventana publico furioso pidiendo hentai* Y que ni habrá aun *guiño al publico causando que se vuelvan más locos* Bueno ya saben que hacer, den like si les gustos, mi bandeja de mensajes esta abierta para quien desee recomendar algo, aunque es muy preferible que lo hagan en los comentarios.

En fin, es todo por ahora. Se despide su compañero de Fiction. Yuu

Publico: ¡Fuera! *grupo de AAH "asociación de amantes al hentai" gritando furiosamente*

Mejor dicho imposible, nos vemos *desaparece en humo*


End file.
